Velmort Le Vampire
by Miisao-sama
Summary: Nueva mision, Esta vez el Renkai Tantei tendra qe capturar a un vampiro en decadencia, sin imaginarce que èste ha fijado sus ojos en uno de los Tantei..q hara Hiei?..HxK & OcxK Yaoi Editado
1. Prologo: Velmort Priest

Aaah…aki..Otro de mis proyectos pendientes…resultado de una ociosidad crónica ..XD..Jaja…neee…espero qe les guste y leanlo asta el final okas?? n.n…a leer (EDITADO)

**:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Velmort Le Vampire**

**Prologo: Velmort Priest**

**:-:-:-:-:**

_**Autor's Pov**_

9 de la noche y se anunciaba el timbre de salida del instituto…Todos salían muy felices. Era viernes y se aproximaban las vacaciones, sin saber que desde un árbol alguien más los observaba…

"Tantos…y ninguno hecho para mi…" Susurraba un ser desde el más frondoso árbol. Quitó unos largos y rebeldes mechones blancos de su pálido rostro….y entonces lo vio….

Un pelirrojo de aspecto delicado salía muy contento del instituto también como todos los demás. A pesar de que estaba rodeado de chicas y de chicos, sobresalía gracias a su roja melena…

Una casi armoniosa sonrisa se formó en el rostro del ser escondido en el árbol "es ella!!" pensó con alegría, (MiSaoAclaración: Emmm…digamos que este 'ser' confundió al pelirrojo con una mujer nnU….)…Llevaba siglos buscando a alguien tan hermoso como él, y por fin, lo había encontrado…Toda esa hermosura en un cuerpo humano no merecía ser mortal…Merecía estar junto con el por toda la eternidad.

– Lo siento pero debo irme – escucho decir dulcemente el pelirrojo, quien iba ya por las calles fuera del instituto "Entonces…es un hombre?" Se preguntó desde las sombras al notar en fino tono de voz que delataba al pelirrojo.

Impacientemente lo siguió hasta que todas esas personas que lo rodeaban se fueron y dejaron al pelirrojo caminando solo por el parque. Vio al pelirrojo dirigirse hacia un árbol en especial y decidió esperar haber que hacia…

–Buenas noches Hiei-san – Lo escuchó saludar. Estaba el pelirrojo con su mirada fija en el frondoso árbol enfrente de él "con quien habla?" se pregunto curioso por saber…

Pronto vio perfectamente una sombra bajar de ese árbol, de estatura mediana. El pelirrojo le sonrió a aquel chico y comenzó a caminar seguido por el otro chico de negro.

"Tengo que actuar pronto. La sangre de un mortal común y corriente no me servirá mas! Pero la de él…ha de ser deliciosa" Sonrió otra vez…

**Kurama's Pov:**

"Me alegra que Hiei me esperara, pero…siento la sensación de que alguien me sigue (aparte de la vigilancia de Hiei)...Me extraña mucho…Pero no le daré importancia…quizás es mi imaginación…." Continúo mi camino mirando de vez en cuando a Hiei, pero de repente él se detiene, yo le sigo el movimiento y le quedo mirando…

–Ehh…Excúseme pero…creo que se le ha caído esto….– Una gruesa y elegante voz se hizo escuchar enfrente de mi. Dejé de mirar a Hiei y dirigí mi mirada al dueño de la voz.

Mis ojos se abrieron con asombro; Frente a mi había un hombre muy alto, de cabello blanco y largo hasta los hombros. De ojos medio carmines y de piel muy blanca. Lo curioso, es que llevaba una ropa extraña, no parecía de Japón, más bien se parecía a la vestimenta que se usaba en Europa en la antigüedad, de estilo Colonial….muy elegante a decir verdad…En sus manos tenia una de mis carpetas ¿Cómo no note que se me callo?...hn…– Disculpe… ¿Es de usted? vi que se le calló y decidí alcanzarlo para dárselo…. – Su voz resonó otra vez. Además de una extraña vestimenta también tenía un extraño acento francés que me saco de mis pensamientos

– Oh, si…es mío…muchas gracias – Le sonreí tomando mi carpeta y mirándolo otra vez – Muchas gracias yo…– No me dejo terminar

– Me podría decir su nombre? – Me pregunto como si nada.

– S-Shuichi Minamino…– Le dije un poco dudoso y le extendí una mano en forma de saludo. Él la tomo delicadamente

– Velmort Priest, a su servicio…. – Dirigió mi mano hasta su boca...– Es un placer…– Sonrió y me beso la mano,…me sorprendí mucho a esto…"quizás es una costumbre de donde viene…no tiene nada de malo" trate de convencerme y no pude evitar sonrojarme y mirar hacia otro lado. Fue entones cuando note a Hiei, que tenia una miraba furiosa y fija en aquel hombre…Reaccione cuando soltó mi mano sutilmente…

– Espero verle de nuevo…– Note en sus cristalinos ojos mi reflejo – Muy agradable conocerle Joven Shuichi…– Hizo un gesto de despedida con su mano – Adieu(1)!– Se despidió dedicándome solo a mí una ultima sonrisa, como si no hubiera notado a Hiei….Cuando su silueta se perdió volví a mirar a Hiei quien seguía mirando fijo un punto en la nada…

– Estas bien??– Le pregunto curioso al notar el radical cambio de actitud que tubo

– Hn…. – Cerro sus ojos y comenzó a caminar ignorándome….Eso me hizo entender que no quería decirme nada. Así que corrí hasta alcanzarlo y continuamos nuestro paseo hasta llegar a casa….

**Velmort's Pov**

"Resulto como lo quería…ahora pude ver su rostro mas de cerca y notar lo realmente hermoso que es…" Pensé con victoria escondiéndome otra vez entre los árboles. Aquel pelirrojo es el humano más bello que aya visto a lo largo de mi vida.

En el momento en que bese su mano sentí el dulce sabor de esta, me imagino cuan dulce será su sangre entonces….tan tentador…"Estuve recorriendo casi toda Europa: Desde el centro de Lyon (Francia) hasta la parte norte de Rusia buscando a quien se convertirá en mi acompañante por la eternidad. Pero nunca encontré a 'ese' alguien...y Ahora donde menos me lo esperaba. Encuentro el nuevo dueño de mis fantasías, a quién he elegido desde hoy para ser mi acompañante...Un hermoso pelirrojo vestido en rosas…Necesito Tenerte…Joven Shuichi" Pensé formando otra sonrisa en mi rostro, mirando a la gente pasar…"¿Quién será mi alimento esta noche?" pensé con desgano, eligiendo a quien mataría esta noche….

**Casa Minamino 10 p.m.**

**Kurama's Pov**

Entro a mi habitación luego de saludar a mi madre y me recuesto en mi cama, escondiendo cansadamente mi rostro en una de mis almohadas y espió de reojo a mi acompañante Hiei…El se encuentra ahí, sentado en la ventana mirando a la nada, con esa expresión seria que lleva desde que nos encontramos con ese tipo…"Será mejor que deje de preocuparme tanto…"…me dije levantándome un poquito de la cama –Hiei ¿quieres algo de comer?– le pregunto suavemente rompiendo el silencio que ya se estaba volviendo un poco incomodo para mi….

– hn…– me contesto sin siquiera mirarme….A veces eso me desilusionaba un poco pero…que le puedo hacer, de todas formas es Hiei….

– Esta bien – le sonrío suavemente y me levanto de la cama y salgo del cuarto en yendo a la cocina

**Hiei's Pov**

"Hn….entupido, no debí contestarle así…no entiendo pero siento furia en mi interior…desde que nos encontramos con ese imbesil…como era su nombre?...hn…no me importa…Solo sé que no era humano…claro que no, sus ojos expresaban cansancio y emanaba una energía no humana pero tampoco era demoníaca. Hn, de seguro Kurama no noto…tengo que estar alerta…" pienso mirando a la nada desde la ventana del cuarto del pelirrojo, viendo los autos pasar…De pronto algo me desconcentra…veo en la calle de enfrente a la casa del pelirrojo. Aparecer una figura….le quedo mirando.."Algún maldito Ningen" pensé…pero no…no era un humano…afilo más mi mirada y noto que es el mismo tipo que nos encontramos en la plaza...veo que sonríe y levanta su mano izquierda y me saluda con su vaivén lentamente…"quien rayos se cree!?" …tomo mi Katana dispuesto a ir tras él, pero en un abrir y serrar de ojos, desaparece…."¡¿quien rayos es?!" Me pregunto en mi mente con furia ¿Cómo logro encontrar la casa de Kurama? ¡En ningun momento senti que nos siguió!…Rendido me dejo caer al piso a descansar con mis ojos cerrados a esperar al Kitsune……

Al poco tiempo, lo escuchó subir por las escaleras…

**Kurama's Pov**

Subo rápidamente las escaleras con un plato en cada mano. Cuando llego a la puerta de mi cuarto la empujo suavemente con mi cadera…Me encanta hacer eso…– Hiei…podrías ayudarme?– Le pregunto con una sonrisa…

– hn…– Se levanta y toma uno de los platos y se sienta en mi cama.

– Gracias…– le sonrío y me siento a su lado. Yo empiezo a comer sin notar que Hiei ni siquiera a probado mi comida…

– Kitsune…– le escucho susurrarme

– Dime Hiei?...– Paro de comer al instante…aunque este muerto de hambre…Hiei es primero

Hubo una pausa de silencio

– …..Mañana regreso con Mukuro…– me dijo probando un bocado de la comida…

Yo baje la miraba en el momento que escuche el nombre de ella…siempre me entristece escuchar el nombre ese nombre salir de los labios de Hiei…– ya veo…– susurro bajito continuando con mi comida….

**:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

–Hiei te quedaras hoy verdad?– Le pregunto desde mi cama. Yo ya metido entre las sabanas...

–Hn…– Me contesta con su típico 'hn' le sonrío y me corro un poco hacia la pared dejando un espacio en la cama – Ven…–

El no dice nada solo camina hacia mi cama quitándose su camiseta y recostándose a mi lado. Yo me acerco a él hasta apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho y abrasarlo por la cintura, y me responde rodeando con uno de sus brazos, mi espalda…

No se desde cuando, pero de a poco me he acercado a Hiei de esta manera y me da una profunda alegría que él acepte mis caricias….

Poco a poco me voy durmiendo, junto al tranquilo respirar de Hiei…Aun así sin quitarme de la cabeza que mañana él no estará con migo…– Mukuro…– susurro tristemente entrando al mundo de los sueños….

**Continuara**


	2. Un rendezvous et une invitation

Olaaa..Regreso nOn!!!! Siii!!!! toi de buelta n.n…

**angela potter0606:** _me alegra qe te aya gustado nOn...gracias por desearme suerte en la formatiada...me fue bien n.n...mi compu ta como nuevo n///n...soi tan feliz...(a Misao le core una lagrimita de felicidad...xD)_

**Hoshiyo-hime:** _Olaa!! jaja gracias por leerme n.n...y no t procupes qe lo continuare n.n...o.o..mmm...y si..kisas llegue a los 15 capis...o kisas mas xP jaja..._

**Dianiz: **_Hii!!...bueh...aqi voi a aclarar tu duda n.n...mira si te fijas en el primer capi, ya aparece la hora, osea...cuando el vampiro aparece ya son las 9 de la noche..ntonces ya sta oscuro n.n...cada vz que el vampiro aparesca sera de noche okis n.n...grax por leer!_

**dani03:** _Q bueno qe te gustop n.n..y bueh, ya no me demrare en actualizar...ya me desokupe asi qe Ai Misao para rato xD_

**Kitsune Nyx Erinea:**_ tu comentario fue el qe me iso continuar el fic jajaaja ...me alegra qe te guste n.n..._

Un abrasote a todas!! nxn

ando mui inspirada asi qe comenzare a escribir nxn…o! se me olvida…algo para aclarar…los nombres y el titulo de el capi …estan en frances n.n…si Esque no entienden nxn…

**:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Velmort Le Vampire**

**Histoire Un: Un** **rendez-vous et une invitation **

_(Una cita y una invitación)_

**Hiei's Pov:**

**6:59 de la mañana.**

Lentamente me voy despertando. Aunque aun siga oscuro, es mejor que me valla antes de que el pelirrojo despierte…así me ahorro sus reproches…

Me voy levantando lentamente, quitando su brazo (el de kurama) de mi cintura y dejándolo aun lado. Él sigue durmiendo tranquilamente…"aunque deseo con todas mis fuerzas quedarme a su lado, Mukuro me asigno una nueva misión…y es mejor así…" Pienso esto mientras me siento en la cama y cojo mi camiseta y me la pongo. Me levanto lentamente para no causar ruido y me encamino hacia la ventana en el momento en que escucho que el pelirrojo se mueve entre las sabanas…Miro de reojo por sobre mi hombro para verificar que él sigue durmiendo. Suspiro bajito, tomando mi capa (apoyada en la ventana) y abro la ventana para salir por ella, sin antes susurrarle un "esperame" a Kurama….

**Kurama's Pov**

**10:30 am**

Abrazo a la nada entre las sabanas y despierto de golpe al no encontrar a nadie más en ella…Aclaro mi vista y me doy cuenta que Hiei ya se ha ido…Como me gustaría encontrarle algún día cuando despierte, abrasarle y susurrarle cuanto lo amo…cuanto lo quiero…Pero sé que eso jamás sucederá mas solo pasara en mi sueños...Bostezo y me levanto de mi cama y me encamino hacia el baño….

Todo el día fue aburrido, mi mama había salido de viaje en la madrugada…Lo que significa que yo me quedo solo. No siempre así porque la mayoría de las veces me la paso con Hiei, pero sé que hoy no pasara así…y eso me duele…Duele pensar que la persona que mas amas en el mundo se encuentra con alguien mas…

Sin darme cuenta llegó la noche...y decidí darme una vuelta por la ciudad para entretenerme un poco…y entre todas las personas que circulaban a esa hora, tenía que chocar de frente con alguien que no esperaba volverme a encontrar….

– Oh…perdón…– Me dijo suavemente la voz de quien acababa de chocar…

Levante mi miraba lentamente y abrí desmesuradamente mis ojos otra ves…. – V-Velmort…– susurre casi inconscientemente por el asombro

El me sonrió – No esperaba encontrarle tan pronto – Me dijo cambiando su sonrisa por una...como decirlo?…coqueta?...y eso me incomodo, y más al darme cuanta que él tenia sus frías manos sobre mis hombros. Me alejé un poco, él sólo mantenía su mirada carmín fijada en mi…Como si nadie mas estuviera ahí….

– Yo tampoco…– Susurre bajando mi mirada un poco sonrojado, no pude evitarlo.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre nosotros. Yo con la mirada baja sin decir nada y sintiendo su mirada en mi…hasta que él hablo…

– ¿Iba a alguna parte, Joven Shuichi?– pregunto de pronto

– A-a ningún lado en especial...Solo caminaba…– Levante mi mirada lentamente hasta llegar a su rostro

– Ya veo…– Con un gesto elegante llevo su mano a su mentón, mirándome pensativo…– Si no le molesta…Le gustaría que le invite a cenar?– me pregunto cambiando otra vez su mirada

Lo mire aun mas sonrojado…y sin pensarlo acepte….Él me dirigió una suave mirada y comenzamos a caminar juntos entre toda la gente…

**Velmort's Pov**

"Todo sale perfecto. El pelirrojo empieza a confiar en mi….y que mejor comienzo que invitarlo a cenar…me alegra que aya aceptado…Así aprovecho en conocerlo mas…pronto, y será mío, Joven Shuichi…" pienso caminando a su lado…El camina con su mirada baja. Vaya que es tímido, quien lo diría….

Muevo un brazo rodeando su espalda hasta llegar a un constado, en su cintura, ahí dejo reposar mi mano…y lo atraigo un poco hacia a mí…Noto como se sorprende y me mira, pidiéndome solo con la mirada una explicación…Yo solo le sonrío. Luego de mirarme por unos segundos mas, me devuelve la sonrisa…Pronto llegamos al Restaurant…elegí el más elegante de Japón…y sonreí complacido al ver como él se detuvo con asombro frente de él (el restaurant)

**Kurama's Pov**

"No lo puedo creer…Estoy enfrente del restaurant mas caro y fino de Japón!" pienso mirando toda la hermosura enfrente de mi. Dirijo mi mirada de nuevo a Velmort…y me asuste un poco. Él mantiene una sonrisa divertida y no dudo en preguntar – entraremos aquí?–

Sonríe mas abiertamente – Por supuesto… ¿Acaso nunca ha entrado?–

– n-no…–

– Ahora lo hará entonces Joven Shuichi..– Se acerca a mi, me engancha a su brazo y me lleva al restaurant…Él es extraño…demasiado, ahora que lo pienso…

Dentro, el lugar es mucho mas lujoso de lo que es por fuera…me condujo hasta la sala más oscura, eso le daba un toque aun más elegante…y eso me gusto

Allí, él pidió por los dos…Pero lo que me llamo la atención…fue que Velmort solo pidió una copa de vino tinto y nada mas…Le pregunte de esto y solo sonrió tranquilamente y se encogió de hombros…No entiendo el porqué pero hace que me sonroje con solo mirarle.

Nos pusimos a conversar y yo me fui abriendo a el y él...pues….solo me contestaba con un si o un no. Y así...Continuamos todo el resto de la noche….

**Autor's Pov**

Pronto llego el lunes y los estudiantes regresaron a sus clases normales (neh…digamos qe…ellos solo tuvieron vacaciones de fin de semana ¬¬….)…Y como siempre a la hora de salida, el pelirrojo salía de su escuela rodeado de personas...Levantó su vista un poco y vio una sombra en el portón de su escuela…Se quito a algunos chicos de encima y agudizó un poco mas si vista – Velmort….– susurro con asombro...

En efecto, le estaba esperando apoyado a un costado del portón, de brazos cruzados y dirigiéndole una de sus ya conocidas sonrisas…(Emmm…para aclararlo un poco mas…sus sonrisas eran parecidas a las de Kakashi Sensei, de Naruto )…El pelirrojo extrañado, apresuro el paso ignorando a todos los que lo rodeaban "que hace aquí?!" se pregunto mientras tenia su mirada fija en Velmort

– Buenas noches…– Susurro elegante mente tomando la mano del pelirrojo y besándola cuando éste estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él

– ¡¿Q-Que haces?!...– Pregunto fuertemente ruborizado el pelirrojo ante la acción del peliblanco (Velmort)

– Le saludo…– Sonrió y levanto su vista...– Oh…– Susurro bajito soltando la mano del pelirrojo a ver todas las personas que lo veían

– ¿A que has venido?...– pregunto el pelirrojo

– Vine a buscarle, Joven Shuichi….¿algún problema?– Sonrió de nuevo

El pelirrojo mas que sonrojado jalo al Peliblanco hasta estar fuera del establecimiento – A buscarme? Pero!...– No le dejo terminar

–Dijo que vendría a ver películas a mi casa esta noche…– Su semblante cambio a uno mas sombrío –…No lo recuerda?– Sonrió aun con esa misma expresión

– N-no yo no….no lo recuerdo – contesto de inmediato el pelirrojo

–Yo si lo recuerdo a la perfección…– Hablo fríamente esta vez Velmort, tomando la mano del pelirrojo a acercándolo hacia él…– Vendrá?–

El pelirrojo intimidado se alejó un poco del Peliblanco – Esta…bien – Concluyo, de todas formas…No había recibido noticia alguna de Hiei…entonces…no le haría mal pasar una noche con ese chico…verdad?...

–Me parece perfecto…– El peliblanco cambio su expresión por una sonrisa triunfante y tomo por la cintura al pelirrojo y se fueron a la casa del peliblanco…Dejando a todos los que vieron la escena, en blanco….

**Continuara**


	3. Papillon Doux

Olas, regrese n.n perdón por la tardanza, antes qe nada, los review nOn!

**Angela potter0606**_Oliz, amiga! n.n, asi es, Velmort es un conquistador n///n…y Kuramita, tierno...Aaww n///n…o//o emm bueno ya me Salí del tema, en fin, aqi ya ves la continuación, spero qe te guste n.n…y un besote para ti, Adios!_

**Kitsune Nyx Erinea**_Gracias por tu comentario n.n...Decidí actualizar xq…extrañamente me llegaron cartas de amenazas a mi casa qe decían qe si no continuaba el fic, me iban a matar o.o…xD jajajaja naaah…bueh, me alegra qe te guste, y …hhhnnn…tienes razón, Velmort se parece a Soubi-san, pero mas lindo ¬///¬….xD bueno pero me gusta…_

**Hoshiyo-hime: **_Olaaa nOn!, hn…tienes razón, el capi anterior me kedo corto T.T…are lo posible por qe este no sea asi n.n...qe bueno qe te gustop!..Sobre lo qe dijiste…hnn…asi es…Velmort es todo seductor, quizás kurama se enamore de el...y..Y…x.x…pobre Hiei (pobre de mi T.T si eso pasa, Hiei me mata! xOx!!)…bueno, sinceramente, no se lo qe pasara (ufff! ¬¬…qe buena escritora Soi -.-U)...Pero ya veré jeje…xOx lo Seee…apurare en continuar T.T…siento qe si no lo ago…algo malo me va a pasar…-.-….xD neh, espero qe te guste este capitulo , t kuidas nOn!_

**Acid Candy**_Hii n.n! …hnn x.x…si, creo qe…es komo Loveless o.o…solo falta qe kurama pierda su virginidad y se le caigan las orejas…xD jajajajaja…naaah….jaja ...xD no Soi presumida…bueno solo un poko…(conciencia: solo un poko?!..Ja! ¬¬..) Ehem…sqe komo Velmort es francés….keria poner cosas francesas :P…creo qe…sacare la versión en francés de este fic o.o…naaah...Mejor no xD …sep...Ver películas…PORNO o/u/o….nooo, ya veras las pelis qe van a ver, creme qe no son porno u.u….por ahora ¬u¬….bueh, espero qe este capi te guste…y si no…uú…puedes morderme..XD jajajaja...nos vemos_!

**WKagura**_Yupiii!!! Súper qe te aya gustado!!! De veras!! …..nani?..te asusto Velmort …T.T…xq recibo tan malas vibras de mi personaje??…rayos u.u...XD jajá es broma…bueno, como dije, me alegra qe te gustara n.n...Oh! y sobre tu fic…"ESPEDICION KARASU" porfis continúalo ponto!!!Kiero qe manoseen mas a kurama ¬/u/¬.. _

**AntichristGirl**_muchas gracias por tu comentario n.n, suculento kurama n///n, concuerdo contigo jaja…en fin… aqi dejo la continuación y espero q te guste, leí tu fic, y me gusto mucho como escribes, espero qe también lo continúes pronto n.n…Adios!_

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios n.n

_**Velmort Le Vampire**_

_**Histoire Deux: Papillon Doux **_

_(dulce mariposa)_

**Kurama's Pov**

No se como paso esto, pero ahora me encuentro frente a la casa de mi nuevo 'amigo' (si así se le podría llamar) Velmort. Una mansión, tampoco me lo esperaba…– N-no sabia que vivieras aquí…– Tartamudeo tratando torpemente de esconder mi asombro. Enfrente de mi se encuentra una gran mansión, que por cierto esta muy alejada de la ciudad. Lo único que ilumina las calles son unos cuantos focos que apenas brillan…Todo lo demás es bosque...Y a lo lejos apenas puedo notar las luces de la cuidad…

– Es una herencia. Mi padre era muy rico…– hablo sin girarse a verme ya que estaba abriendo el gran portón de la entrada – Listo – susurro para si mismo, abriendo las puertas con un poco de dificultad…

Me congele en ese omento al ver el lujoso interior de la mansión, de cualquier punto que lo viera, era hermosa….

– Sorprendido ¿verdad?…– Su voz otra vez hizo que saliera del trance….Velmort se encontraba a centímetros de mi rostro ¡¿como no note eso?!

– U-un poco…– Me sonrojé y baje la mirada ¡¿Por qué me estaba comportando así?!

– Ven, seguro que te gustara entrar – Me sonrió y tomo mi mano, enroscando sus dedos con los míos. No se porque dejo que haga eso…

Dentro, la casa es mucho más preciosa por dentro. Cada rincón es lujoso y se puede respirar libremente un dulce aire clásico en ella…– Todo es muy hermoso, Velmort…– comento dejando que mi mano se desplace sobre la superficie de uno de los grades sillones de la sala…

–Así es, Precioso…– Pude captar el mensaje oculto en esa frase….Velmort se sentó en uno de los sillones individuales, de pies y manos cruzadas, apreciando cada uno de mis movimientos. No me moleste por esto, ya que era costumbre para mi sentirme observado por Hiei…_Hiei_…al recordarle mi expresión cambio a una de tristeza, acción que fue claramente notada por mi nuevo amigo…

– Le sucede algo, joven Shuichi?– Preguntó de inmediato, levantándose de su asiento y acercándose lentamente a mí…

– N-nada…no te preocupes…– conteste dándole una sonrisa fingida

Él solo frunció el ceño, como comunicándome con la mirada que con esas sonrisas no le convencería…Justo en ese instante una sirvienta entro a la sala…

– Overlord, la cena esta lista…–susurro muy bajito la sirvienta, mirando al suelo –

– Melina, llegas en un al momento…–Velmort se giró a encararla. Claramente vi una mirada de odio puro hacia esa joven…pero...Porque?

– Perdóneme…s-señor, no volverá a suceder…– Hablo la joven con su voz quebrada, apretando con miedo la bandeja que llevaba en sus manos

– Que así sea…– Noté como su tono de voz se agravó, como diciendo una amenaza…Para luego dirigirse suavemente a mi con una sonrisa – ¡Quiere pasar a comer, Joven Shuichi?–

– b-bueno…– susurre mirando como la sirvienta desaparecía por la puerta de la sala…– Velmort…¿puedo preguntarte algo?–

– Todo lo que desee…–Sonrió amablemente mientras me conducía hasta el comedor

–¿Que significa Overlord?...–Al escuchar esa palabra me pareció sentir estremecimiento por parte de él…

– Es…un sobrenombre que me dieron cuando me convertí en el dueño de esta mansión….Claro es, que eso paso hace mucho tiempo…– me contesto luego de una incomoda pauta de silencio

– y por qu…?– No me dejo seguir ablando ya que me tomo del brazo suavemente y me interrumpió:

–Llegamos…– me miro dirigiendo sus ojos carmines a mi rostro, dedicándome una sonrisa…me recuerda a Hiei…nuevamente estoy desanimado, pero esta vez, no deje que Velmort lo notara….

Luego de quedarme hipnotizado por sus ojos unos segundos, mire el gran comedor de la mansión – Es hermosa!!– No pude evitar encantarme por tal hermosa vista, era un gran salón, con una larga mesa en medio, y a un costado tres grandes ventanales con sus rojas cortinas, dejando ver la hermosa luna llena…todo era bello….

–Parece...un niño asombrado – escuche susurrar a mi nuevo amigo a mis espaldas, ya que yo estaba apoyado en los ventanales, como si nunca hubiera visto la luna…– Venga a comer…– Sentí que tomo mi mano y me hizo verle, ahora sonreía, se veía muy feliz. Sus ojos ahora estaban llenos se vida, podría decir que brillaban con un brillo propio…Con esto me sonrojé aun mas y me deje llevar a la mesa, note a la misma sirvienta de hace unos minutos, estar parada al lado de la primera silla de la mesa, aun con su mirada baja, ahora con un mantel en sus brazos

–Tome asiento…–me pidió acomodando una silla para mi…Me sentía muy diminuto en ese lugar, la mesa estaba repleta de los mas ricos manjares que pude imaginar..

–G-gracias…–le dije ya sentado. Él también tomo su lugar en la silla que quedaba al lado de la joven sirvienta…

–Melina, sírvele al joven..– dijo de pronto Velmort, tomando una botella de vino y llenando su copa con su contenido…

–Si señor…– vi a la joven moverse suavemente, tomando diferentes manjares que había en la mesa y dejándolos en mi plato. Yo solo miraba, y algo llamo mi atención: De nuevo, mi amigo solo tomaba una copa de vino tinto…

–Velmort…– pregunte curioso, cuando la sirvienta dejo mi plato servido en frente de mi

–Dígame…– me miro sonriendo y bebiendo suavemente el vino de su copa…

– Porque no comes nada?...–pregunte llevando a mi boca un dulce bocado…

Él dejo de tomar de la copa un momento –Melina, ya puedes retirarte…– le dijo sin siquiera mirarla…

Ella solo obedeció, sin expresión alguna, como una muñeca...

–Me contestaras?...–Le insistí.

Levanto su mirada y sonrió – Es una enfermedad, no puedo comer todas estas cosas…– (MiSaoAclaración: si alguien no entendió..Este anda mintiendo…)

–Pero...Entonces... ¿Por qu...?–De nuevo no dejo que continuara preguntando…

–Llámeme cuando termine, le tengo una sorpresa. Melina pronto le traerá el postre, pídale todo que quiera…– Me sonrió de pronto como si nada, y se levanto de la mesa, subiendo al segundo piso…

**Velmort's Pov:**

"Que inocencia…y toda pronto solo para mi" pienso llegando al segundo piso, y llegando a mi habitación, entro en esta y me dirijo al closet, buscando alguna prenda especial para él, debería comenzar a tener mas cuidado, es muy curioso con sus preguntas, y no quiero que descubra lo que soy…no, no aun…

No he probado alimentos mortales desde que me convertí en vampiro, ya que era automáticamente rechazado por mi organismo. Con el tiempo aprendí a tolerar el vino tinto, y también las luces artificiales…

Por fin, encuentro algo digno para aquel cuerpo tan hermoso. Un traje antiguo de la realeza, quizás le aya pertenecido a algún príncipe que aceciné, o a alguna de mis victimas… no recuerdo. Pero de lo que estoy seguro, es que a mi dulce pelirrojo le encantara…

Convencido de esto, también aprovecho de buscarle, entre todas mis cosas, algún perfume tan embriagante como el que él lleva…de todas formas…esta noche lo convenceré para que duerma aquí…no se podrá negar….

Con todas las cosas listas, bajo las escaleras, de seguro que con todo el tiempo que paso, ya debió terminar de cenar…y así es, veo a mi pelirrojo sentado en la mesa aun, mirando los ventanales, quien lo diría….

–Joven Shuichi…– digo en voz alta para llamar su atención y funciona, el se gira inmediatamente hacia donde estoy.

–Ve-Velmort…– me mira como la mirada de un niño pillado con las manos en la masa…eso me hace sonreír

–Le tengo una sorpresa…–lo miro con suavidad mientras llego hasta donde el esta sentado.

–Que…es?...– pregunta tratando de ver o que tenia oculto detrás de mi…

–Mire…–le dije simplemente, mostrándole lo que llevaba oculto…

–Son hermosas!!– se maravillo el pelirrojo al ver las prendas que había elegido para él, puede notar como sus ojos brillaron aun mas y como sus mejillas se volvían mas rojizas…Me encanta verle así…

–Son para usted, la ropa que lleva debe ser incomoda…– le sonrió

–Muchas gracias...– acepto tomando las ropas con sus suaves manos

–Melina!!– llame a mi sirvienta, la cual, apareció al instante

–Overlord…– me contesto

–Lleva al joven Shuichi a cambiarse…lo estaré esperando en el salón…– Por esta vez, decidí sonreírle a ella también, este seria una noche muy especial…

–Como diga señor, Joven Shuichi, por favor acompáñeme – ella se encamino hacia las habitaciones, seguido por mi pelirrojo y yo, me dirigí al salón a preparar todo….

_**Continuara**_


	4. Une Fleur

Otra vez yop..perdón por la demora sip?...sqe…como recién toi entrando a secundaria …todo es difícil para mi x.x…pero aun así sigo con mis tonteras n.n..Antes d empezar, contesto reviews!

**Hoshiyo-hime**_: jeh…ya sabes..Perdona la demora n.nU…siii Velmort (sep, antiguisisisimo)….esta seduciendo a Kurama…quizás…se lo kite a Hiei O.o…x.x...Bueno…Aun no se…xD..emmm…qe películas verán?..Mmm…kisas..Vean de esas qe dijiste de vampiros…pero eso ya lo veré….n.n…oh! no te preocupes xq..No quiero abandonar esta historia nxn…asta ami me gustop ejeje…nos vemos!_

**Acid Candy**_xD jajajaajaja…pervert!!! Jajajaa me izo reír tu RR jajajaja…PORNO….ya veremos ¬u¬….ammm..sobre el codigo postal, ya me lo sé, cuando pueda me conecto al MSN y t lo doi nOn…me alegra qe te guste, y sip…mucha ociosidad en las vacaciones ..inspira xD_

**angela potter0606**_Qe bueno qe sigues mi historia amiga, y espero q ste capi te guste n.n…seee…adoro hacer a Kurama así…tierno e inocent jeje…okis..aki haré lo posible para describirlo bien n.n…aver si te lo imaginas (yo si…se ve…hermoso…como una princesa…digo..príncipe xxU…xD)..jajaja Melina? Nop..ella no es un vampiro…en este capi aclarare eso tambien, ya lo veras n.n..gracias por tu comentario nOn!_

**MorbidKurogane**_: Olle! La historia no es para la riza ya?¬.¬…xD jajaja en fin, ..no sabes como me alegra qe te guste..Hey!! ya veo..otro pervertido mas eh? ¬¬….ya van tres incluyendome xD jajaja..ojala qe siguas leyendome…oh! Casi se me olvidaba…kiero hablar contigo…ja ne!_

**Sune-chan**_Sune-kuuun!!! Me alegra qe te guste nOn! Oh!! Holidays…me encanta!! Tu debes continuarlo!!! Yo ya continue el mio xP_

**WKagura: **_jajaja tambien quieres saber qe pelis veran??.. jijiji..ya lo veras…no es la gran cosa…oh siii…kurama ..lo amo…y mas si me lo imagino con esas ropas aaw!!! …xOx…Velmort te sigue cayendo mal? ..ummm…kisas en esta kapi lo odies x.x….shiii sqe me gusta ver a kurama asi..tiernisimo jeje…xD jajaja ya veras el karacho qe va a poner Hiei cuando vea a kurama con el conde..xD jajaja…neeh, no tienes q agradecer, de todas formas tu fic me encanta!!! Ahora ando leyendo "Kien mato a mukuro"…wow!!_

**Wolfgirl: **_rayos…ami me pasaba lo mismo!TOT...cuando no tenia compu e iba a un ciber.. y siempre se me acababa el tiempo y no alcanzaba a ler los fic enteros T.T…te entiendo, y qe bueno q te guste n.n! adios!_

**:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Velmort Le Vampire**

**Histoire trois****Une fleur**_(Una flor)_

La joven sirvienta suavemente toco la puerta de la habitación en donde se encontraba vistiéndose el pelirrojo –Joven, ya esta listo?– Pregunto con su joven voz

Nadie contestó pero aquella puerta se abrió, dejando a la vista al joven pelirrojo con su ropa de cambio: llevaba una camisa blanca con encajes y cintas del mismo color, y encima llevaba una especie chaleco sin mangas y negro, muy ajustado lo que le hacia resaltar mas su cintura, y unos pantalones oscuros resaltando su cadera y zapatos del mismo color. Haciendo un bello contraste con el blanco de su blusa y el rojo sangre de sus cabellos, además de un dulce y embriagante aroma a rosas…(Misao: para hacerles mas fácil la imagen…Kurama bestia así como un aristocrático, pero claro...Imagínenselo mas bello u//u)

–J-joven, que apuesto se ve…– La dulce sirvienta avergonzada de si misma, trato de esconder su sonrojo mirando hacia otro lado

–Muchas gracias –sonrió delicadamente el joven pelirrojo –…ammm…–

–Melina, mi nombre es Melina, joven…–

–Mucho gusto – le respondió Kurama tratando de entablar una conversación

–Acompáñeme por favor, Mi Lord le espera en la sala – Susurro comenzando a caminar

–Si…– el pelirrojo rendido, le siguió….

**:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

–Todo listo – Susurro el conde sonriendo triunfante luego de haber preparado todas las cosas en su sala: cada cosa en su lugar y un solo sofá frente al televisor...Inevitablemente eso haría que el pelirrojo se sentara a su lado si o si…

–Overlord…– La dulce voz de la sirvienta hizo eco en la gran sala

–Hn…?– Fastidiado el ojicarmin se giro a mirar a su sirvienta y al ver a nadie mas acompañándola pronto frunció el seño "donde esta el pelirrojo?" se cuestionaba…Iba a preguntarle pero en ese momento, de las espaldas de su sirvienta, sobresalió la fina figura del pelirrojo

–J-joven Shuichi…– Tartamudeó impresionado por lo bien que le quedaban las aprendas a Kurama, este solo le miraba confundido

–Pasa algo malo? – Pregunto el pelirrojo mirándose haber si algo andaba mal con la ropa…simplemente no lo entendía

– Puede retirarse ya, Melina, la llamare cuando la necesite…– Miro coquetamente al pelirrojo de pies a cabeza y comenzó a acercársele

– S-si…– La sirvienta con un poco de temor, salio del lugar…algo andaba mal, algo que el pelirrojo no notaba

–Por que me miras así?..– Pregunto un poco incomodado Kurama de tantas miradas

El peliblanco negó con la cabeza – Ni la mas hermosa rosa …– Velmort siguió acercándose al pelirrojo, sonriendo..–…Ni la mas preciosa de las joyas…– cuando estuvo a una buena distancia de su bolcillo saco una flor – se le compara con la hermosura que demuestra usted Joven Shuichi…– se acerco un poco mas para rodear con una mano la fina cintura del pelirrojo, atrayéndolo hacia si, mientras que con su otra mano acercaba mas la flor al rostro del pelirrojo – Para usted…– le ofreció una flor

– O-oh…– las mejillas del pelirrojo volvieron a ponerse encantadoramente rojas, haciendo sonreír mas al vampiro – E-eres muy…tierno-yo…– sin saber que decir su corazón latía a mil...¿Que era lo que le pasaba?

– Encantador – dejo en las manos del pelirrojo la bella flor…

Todo esto era observado tímidamente por la sirvienta escondida detrás de una puerta "otro mas...No…" suplico en su mente….Ella era la única sobreviviente de varias sirvientas que alguna vez trabajaron para el vampiro…todas ellas…casualmente 'enfermaron' y murieron…Pero ella era conciente que las demás no morían por enfermedad...Sino que eran víctimas de su propio patrón (ósea Velmort) …Cuando descubrió aquello, Velmort lo notó…pero decidió no matarla ya que era la única sirvienta que le quedaba y decidió dejarla con vida…con la condición de que jamás rebelara su identidad, y que se mantuviera silencio, privándola de muchas cosas…

**:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Velmort's Pov**

– Esta mi sala personal…–sonrío abriéndole las puertas a mi pelirrojo para que pueda a preciar el lugar

Y veo que le emociono, sus bellos ojos esmeraldas brillaron con un brillo de emoción adorable, se nota que nunca había entrado a una mansión como la mía,…Es tiempo que comience a acostumbrarse…porque yo pretendo tenerlo aquí perpetuamente

–Que le sucede joven Shuichi?– Pregunto fingiendo no saber, cuando en realidad sé lo asomado que está al ver toda la habitación…

– E-es…es hermoso!!!– entro corriendo a la sala mirando detenidamente cada rincón, deslumbrando esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro…

Yo solo entré también en la sala cerrando la puerta, no sin antes fijarme en mi sirvienta, cree que no la note? Seria muy necia si cree que no note que nos estuvo observando…ya lo verá

Me apoye en la pared para admirar mejor a mi pelirrojo como veía cada cosa en la sala que le llamaba la atención, inspeccionaba hasta cada rincón viendo todos mis grandes floreros, las cortinas, pareciera que todo lo que ve, nunca lo aya apreciado antes

–Velmort, esto es muy hermoso…– en un instante se giro hacia mi con una sonrisa que a cualquiera encantaría…que hermosura…y yo la haré eterna…

–Siéntase como en su casa, Joven – Me acerco al sofá a sentarme, seguido le hago una seña a mi pelirrojo para que se venga a sentar conmigo, el inocentemente me obedece y se sienta

–¿Que veremos?…– Me pegunta

–Es una sorpresa, te gustara –

**:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Kuramas's Pov**

Nunca imagine ver lo que veo ahora…– N-no sabia que te gustaran estas películas…– susurro bajito sin quitar mi vista de la pantalla

Velmort muy cerca de mi, estira su brazo alrededor de mi hombro en una caricia y noto de reojo como sonríe – En gustos no hay nada escrito…–

– Nosferatu?...– me giro hacia él….

–Así es…– su elegante voz me hace sonrojar – Si te asustas puedes decirme. Es un clásico – me sonríe suavemente

– N-no…no me asusta…– En efecto, acabamos de ver Nosferatu de 1922, la primera película de vampiros, en blanco y negro…todas las películas que hemos visto son en blanco y negro, románticas y de terror...– P-porque? …– me interrumpe

–Que por qué me gustan?– Hizo una pausa y fingió pensarlo un momento – …Porque se identifican con migo…– sonrió coquetamente otra vez acercándose mas a mi (si eso era posible) Dejando que una de sus manos se apoyara en mi pierna

– V-Velmort….– No pude evitar sonrojarme asta mas no poder, por la cercanía de su rostro al mío…

–Que pasa?...– Pregunto cambiando su semblante a uno de inocencia

–Qui-Quita tu mano…de ahí por favor…– le pedí

– Joven Shuichi...– me obedeció y se separo un poco de mí

–S-si?...– Le respondí con la flor que me dio en mis manos

Rápidamente se acerco a mí y me beso la mejilla, dejándome mas que helado…la flor que sostenía en mis manos cayo al suelo alfombrado…

Pronto se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la salida – Esta noche dormirá conmigo –sonrió coquetamente y salio, dejándome en semi shock por lo que acababa de suceder…¿Que me esta pasando?!

**Continuara**


	5. Hiei

Hiiii yo de nuevo x aki nOn…continuando este fic aja..i antes, los RR n.n…

**Acid Candy: **xD jajajaja sabia qe lo malpensarias..n.n…sqe..porno aun nop..ya vere…emm…Goreee…tbn me gusta!! Si abra gore..pero..no se si n este capi n.nUu….

**Angela Potter0606: **nOn me alegra qe te alla gustado! I qe weno qe ya ntendiste sobre lo d Melina, la sirvienta..oh..y tu pregunta..donde esta Hiei? ..mm….ya aparecera xD jijiji…antes de q velmort le aga algo malo a kurama…muchas gracias por tu comentario un besote para ti tbn!!

**AndroGen: **jeje, nunca imagine qe t gustara este Nosferatu jaja, xD ya vez, Velmort se anda seduciendo a kurama y..otro curiosillo mas qe pregunta lo mismo ..donde esta Hiei? ..jaja..no te procupes qe aparecera..en este kapi nOn…xq jamas lo dejaria tanto tiempo con mukuro ¬¬….la odio

**Linx: **qe bueno qe te guste..y mmm..si, Kurama me gusta hacerlo bien occ…osea…es un fanfic, no necesariamente el personaje debe ser como es en la serie, uno los hace como kiere nop? n.n..i ps yo me ago a kuramita mas delicado y tierno jeje, asi me gusta mas n.n…oh, naah, no te procupes qe no me molestan las criticas n.n…espero verte x aki otra ves sip? Nos vemus!

**WKagura:** xD Jajajaa por un momento pense qe me ibas a matar x.xU…ehem….T.T…losee..mis capis me kedan cortos, losee…pero xD Jajajaa…me alegra mucho qe te siga gustando nOn!! Oh! Pensaste x un momento qe las películas qe taban viendo eran..de esas qe ve youko? xD jajajaja …esa impresión keria dar en esa parte jeje…oh, sobre eso qe qerias dibujar a Kurama con las ropas qe lo describi..claro!!! haslo!!! No hay problema!!!..pero..cuando termines el dibujito..me lo podrias mostrar?? Shiii??? Pliiiss!!!..seguro qe te kedara super!! Aw! ..oh..volviendo al fic (me emocione y me Sali del tema -.-U…ehem…xD)..ow? aun te kae mal Velmort? Hn…ok, si ..da mala espina..total, es el villano del fic xD…¿? Te gusta la peli de Nosferatu tbn? Wow..es iper vieja, no pense qe lo conocerias o.o…nnU yo nunca vi esa peli en verdad, solo lo puse n mi fic xq encajaba justo xD Jajajaa..nfin…aww no hay de qe, me encanto tu fic "kien mato a la puta de mukuro?" (xD sorry, me acostumbre a ponerle asi nnUu).i oh!!! Lei spedicion karasu..esta..super!! no kiero esperar tanto hasta qe actualices..ja ne!

a Todos, muchisisiisimas gracias por leerme n.n…i a leer se a dicho!

**:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Velmort Le Vampire**

**Histoire Quatre: Hiei**

**Kurama's Pov **

"Qu-que acaba de p-pasar!?" me cuestiono a mi mismo llevando mi mano a mi mejilla…porque lo hizo?!...aun mi mente no asemeja todo lo que acaba de pasar, ¿por qué me beso?...siento como mis mejillas se calientan mas y mas al volver a pensar en su rostro tan cerca del mío…_necesito salir de aquí_….Rápidamente me lavando del sofá en donde me encontraba, y salgo de la sala, y de paso, aplasto la flor que me había regalado Velmort…"tengo que irme de aquí…." Pienso mientras busco alguna salida en la mansión…

– Donde va?– Siento de pronto como me toman del brazo y me hacen detener, no necesito girarme para saber quien es…

–Suéltame por favor, ya tengo que irme a mi casa…–

–No es bueno que salga de aquí joven Shuichi, no a estas horas….– Sentí como jalaba mi brazo con mas insistencia, obligándome a mirarle – Se quedara conmigo...– mas que una pregunta…fue una orden

–Velmort…s-suéltame, por favor…me lastimas…–Lo mire suplicante, tratando de liberarme de la mano que retenía mi brazo

Él solo me miro sin cambiar de expresión, su pálido rostro y esa fría y penetrante mirada...yo…– Velmort…– Suplique de nuevo

Él volvió a fingir que lo pensaba, llevando su mirada al techo, como si estuviera meditando el soltarme, para luego volver a mirarme y tomarme por la cintura suavemente – No será bueno que se valla a estas horas joven Shuichi, que cosas le podría ocurrir…– Me miro con malicia acercando su rostro al mío – …Que cosas le podrían hacer ….– yo solo me quede estático, viendo de cerca su rostro, sus ojos…mientras su largo cabello caía entre nosotros…creando una cortina blanca de cabello…Inari...que hago ahora!?

**:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Hiei's Pov **

– Listo…– entro a la sala principal del castillo de Mukuro, pateando la puerta con brusquedad – Mukuro…–

Ella se encuentra enfrente de mi, en su 'trono' donde descansa – Terminaste Hiei? – Me pregunta

– Que crees?..Claro que si…– Me acerco más y le entrego el objetivo de la misión, un pequeño cofre que había sido robado por demonios

– Ya veo…– Me sonríe, mirándome a los ojos...tratando de formar una sonrisa tierna en su rostro…logrando hacer solo una rara mueca…Nada comparado con las sonrisas de Kurama. Nunca se compararan

Yo solo me quedo mirándole con un poco de repulsión al ver aquella expresión. Ella luego vuelve a mirar el pequeño cofre, mientras yo por dentro me retuerzo de dolor: Uno de esos demonios a los que enfrente, me hirió en una pierna…debo ir donde Kurama a que me cure – hn…– sin darle importancia, me giro encaminándome asta la salida

– Con que…muchas ansias de volver con el pelirrojo, verdad, Hiei? – la escucho decir antes de salir d la sala

–Que insinúas?– Me giro a encararla, mirándola amenazadoramente…nadie se me insinúa…

– Te mueres por volver al ningenkai…– Me sonrió desafiante

–Perra –Me giro desapareciendo lo mas rápido de allí…necesito ir donde Kurama…

**:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Kuramas' Pov**

– Joven Shuichi…– siento como tocan la puerta d mi cuarto delicadamente

– Adelante…– Le digo desanimado, sentado en una extensa cama…no entiendo como me convenció para quedarme…algo anda mal

La joven sirvienta entro silenciosamente y dejo en la cama unas ropas dobladas – Joven Shuichi, Mi señor le envió estas ropas, porfavor acéptelas…–

– M-muchas gracias…Melina…– Susurre sin mirarla

– No hay de qué joven, estoy para servirl…– No termino de decir su frase

– Melina…– Una presencia se hizo sentir en la entrada de mi cuarto

– Overlord...– Su sirvienta de inmediato se giro a verlo...yo siquiera le dirigí una mirada

– Déjeme solo con él…– Su voz se hizo más fría

– Como diga…– La joven obedeció y salio de la habitación en silencio

– Joven Shuichi…– Sentí como se acercaba a mi cama

Yo solo lo mire de reojo….

–Perdóneme por ser tan descortés con usted…– Cambio drásticamente su todo de voz…Haciéndolo mas suave….lentamente se sentó en mi cama muy cerca de mi

–…–

– Lo hago por su bien…– Una de sus manos comenzó a jugar con mis cabellos – Jamás me perdonaría si algo le sucediese a usted a estas horas…– Ahora su mano acariciaba mi cuello suavemente

Inconscientemente mis mejillas se volvieron a teñir de roja – V-Velmort…– susurre mirándole

– Dime…– Me miro curioso

Pensé unos instantes en lo que quería decirle en verdad…pero luego me arrepentí – Quiero cambiarme de ropa…Si no te molesta…–

– Oh…claro…– Sonrió y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta – Que tenga dulces sueños, Joven Shuichi…– Susurro antes de cerrar la puerta del cuarto….

Suspiré con pesadez y acaricie las ropas que me había dejado la sirvienta en la cama…"esta será una mala noche…Lose…"

**:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Hiei's Pov**

Entro por la ventana en la habitación de Kurama…

– Donde te metiste? – Susurro con rabia al notar que este no se encontraba allí…

"Maldito Kurama…justo cuando mas lo necesito, no esta donde lo quiero…maldito sea…"…me dejo caer al suelo apoyando mi espalda a una de las paredes…Tomándome mi pierna herida, tratando de impedir que salga mas sangre de ésta…"donde esta Kurama cuando se le necesita…" me digo a mi mismo…pasado los minutos decido esperarle…dejándome vencer por el cansancio hasta quedarme dormido…

**Continuara**


	6. Ross

Ufff…tiempo qe no escribía este fic jeje…bueh…Pero antes de empezar, les contesto RR:

**Neon-san:**gracias por tu review n.n…jeh…No te procupes qe ya lo continuo…spero te guste, nos vemos n.n!

**Within:** seeh..pobrecita Melina…u.u…hn…bueh o,o…xD ya vez!! Ya lo continuo nnU…no es necesario amenazarme

**Roseriot:** olas! Jeh…Velmort...es sicopata…y ps sip, Melina sabe qe Velmort es un vampiro …xD ajajaja olle… qe 'wenos' deseos le das a Velmort ha? xD …No soy tan mala para hacer que el Reikai Tantei lo viole o,o…o kisas si …O,oU…xD ajajaja…

**Kitsune Nyx Erinea:** olap! n.n que bien que te guste el fic jeje …ahora s que me demore un poco en actualizar…pero…ya sabes mis problemas -.-…tengo que estudiar…pero…Ahora toi de vacaciones nOn…asi qe tengo mas tiempo para escribir :P…bueh, espero que te guste este capi tambien..saludos!!

**Glutamato de Sodio:** jejeje como tas? Spero que bien n.n…jajaj seeh…Velmort es un pervert que quiere puro quedarse con Kurama …oyes! Queria preguntarte algo...tu eres la misma Glutamato de Sodio que esta en "Paraíso Fanfiction"? o,o…sque vi una con tu mismo nick jeje n.n..espero que me contestes..bye!

**Wolfgirlmustang:** olaa!! sii!!! Vi el fic que subiste!! Te esta quedando muy bien nOn!!! …por ahí te deje un review tambien yo jiji…de veras que me gusto tu fic! Y espero que me avises cuando lo continuas… bye!

Bueh...muchas gracias por sus reviews n.n…y ps…aki les dejos el fic

**:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Velmort Le Vampire**

**Historie six: Soins...Et Une Nuit Longue**

_(Una larga noche)_

**Kuramas's Pov**

Cansadamente logre llegar a mi casa a medio día…y antes de entrar, parado en la puerta, toque mi pecho…sentía un mal presentimiento…

– Estoy en casa!– dije mientras entraba a mi casa…era inútil esperar a que alguien me contestara, ya que mi madre estaba de viaje…pero…sentía que alguien se encontraba allí, justamente en mi habitación…– Hiei…– susurre subiendo las escaleras lo mas rápido que podía, sintiendo el frenético palpitar de mi corazón…algo andaba mal…

Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto de un solo golpe, pronto abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente, y lleve una de mis manos a mi boca, para ahogar un grito que amenazaba con salir – Hiei!!!– Fue lo único que logre articular…

Y allí estaba, el koorime tirado en el piso, con sus ropas rasgadas…entre un charco de sangre…al notar esto rápidamente saco un pequeño botiquín que guardo debajo de mi cama, ese que siempre utilizo cuando Hiei viene a pedirle que le cure…pero esta vez yo no estaba aquí para ayudarlo…al pensar esto, sentí rabia hacia mi mismo…debí haber estado aquí!!"

Fui hasta donde estaba Hiei y lo tome en brazos para llevarlo a la cama, estaba inconsciente…quizás por haber perdido tanta sangre…

Lo recosté en mi cama, sé que manchara mis sabanas con su sangre, pero no me importa…Comencé a examinar su cuerpo buscando la causa de todo el sangramiento, hasta que encontré, en su pierna derecha un feo corte a lo largo de ésta, a carne viva…Me apure en limpiar aquella zona y vendarla…y al terminar, no pude evitar sentirme culpable…si yo hubiera estado aquí…esto no hubiera sucedido…– Lo siento Hiei…– Murmure, acariciando la húmeda frente del koorime…quizás desde qué horas me ha estado esperando mientras yo estaba con Velmort…

Apreté mi mano con fuerza, lastimándome a mi mismo, me sentía culpable,…por mi culpa Hiei esta en estas condiciones!"

Me reprendía a mi mismo, mientras me sentaba en la cama, apoyado en la pared, mirando fijamente a mi koorime

**Hiei's Pov**

Poco a poco me voy despertando, no se cuando tiempo he estado aquí, en el cuarto de Kurama…hn…

Abro mis ojos, orientándome…noto como el dolor de mi pierna ha disminuido, que curioso….Dirijo mi mirada hasta mi pierna herida, ahora vendada cuidadosamente…y solo hay una sola persona que puede vendarme de esa manera… – Kurama…– llamo inconscientemente, nadie mas que él me pudo haber curado…

Me siento con cuidado en la cama, ya es de noche y el cuarto débilmente es iluminado por las luces de la ciudad…pero…Algo falta…

Escucho la puerta abrirse – Hiei…– Es Kurama – Hiei, estas bien?...– …Hn…entupida pregunta, yo no le digo nada, no siento deseos de hablar…

Él se acerca silencioso, miro de reojo que lleva una bandeja en sus manos con comida...– Debes tener hambre…– comenta suavemente, sentándose a mi lado en su cama

Yo no le dirijo la mirada…estoy molesto, y él lo nota

– Lo siento Hiei…debí estar aquí cuando tu llegaste…–

– Donde estabas?...– pregunte cortante…

Hubo una ligera pausa de silencio – Con…con Velmort…– susurro bajito

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa…Velmort, ese era el tipo con el que nos habíamos encontrado en la plaza!...maldito sea…– hn…– fue lo único que pude decir…en mi interior sentí como un calor subía a mi pecho, furioso, me levante de la cama rápidamente…iba a irme de ese maldito lugar, pero…

– Hiei!!– fue lo único que alcancé a escuchar, luego todo se volvió oscuro…me había desmayado…

**Kurama's Pov**

–Oh no Hiei!– en un movimiento rápido alcancé a tomarlo en brazos antes de que se estrellara contra el piso, estaba inconsciente nuevamente, estaba débil…– Hiei…– suspire cuando lo tuve en mis brazos…lo cargué hasta la cama y allí lo recosté una vez mas, envolviéndolo en mis sabanas…unas limpias, ya que…las anteriores habían quedado manchadas con la sangre de Hiei.

Allí lo deje, y recogí todo el desastre que ahora había en el piso…ya que, en el momento en que Hiei se desmayo, sin pensarlo bote toda la bandeja en donde llevaba los alimentos que serian para Hiei…y solo atine a atajar al koorime antes de que cayera al suelo, solo me importaba él…soy un completo torpe!...

**:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Gerenal's Pov**

–Hiei…Hiei por favor despierta...– La suave voz del pelirrojo, resonó entre todo el incomodo silencio que se mantenía en el cuarto, causando un efecto sobre el durmiente demonio de fuego, recostado en la cama del muchacho pelirrojo…

Un ronco quejido, anuncio a oji-esmeralda, que Hiei ya había despertado…No resistió en dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio, en verdad le había preocupado la condición de su compañero, ya que, desde el momento en que se había desmayado hasta ahora, ya habían pasado mas de 6 horas, y como es de esperarse, ya era de noche…y por un momento, había sentido un fuerte temor, a que su Youkai de fuego no fuera a despertar jamás…

Vio el pelirrojo como su compañero se llevaba una mano a su frente, y lentamente abría sus ojos, tratando quizás de ubicarse

– Hiei…como te sientes..?...– Hablo aparentando calma, mientras se agachaba, sentándose en el suelo, y apoyaba sus brazos en la cama, para obtener una mejor vista de su Hiei…no podía dejar de sentir procuración por su estado…

– Hn…– Un gesto típico de él,…Hiei solo se sentó en la cama, aunque aun se estaba mareado, sentía una extraña humedad en su pierna, aquella que se encontraba herida. Rápidamente y bruscamente tiró todas las sabanas que lo cubrían, para comprobar que, los vendajes que le había puesto Kurama, estaban totalmente teñidos en sangre, también las mismas sabanas debajo de él, manchadas con el líquido escarlata, que emanaba un olor a descomposición desagradable…

El pelirrojo al ver aquello, no resistió en dejar escapar un grito, asustado…pero rápidamente reacciono y fue a buscar vendas y alcohol al baño, con sus manos temblorosas…esa herida en la pierna de Hiei, no era una común…Se apresuro a llegar los mas rápido que podía hacia su cuarto, donde Hiei los esperaba en la misma posición…tratando de quitarse los ensangrentados vendajes…

– Siempre dije…Que estas cosas ningens no servían…– Reclamo el demonio, tirando de una de las débiles vendas que llevaba, rompiéndola con muy poco esfuerzo

– Calma Hiei…– Tratando de mantener la calma, el joven pelirrojo se sentó junto al demonio, y comenzó a ayudarlo a quitarse las vendas manchadas, mientras se culpaba y lamentaba mentalmente…

La herida en la pierna de Hiei no había sanado con los ungüentos y vendajes que Kurama le había aplicado, ahora estaba a carne viva, no había sicratizado…

Kurama contuvo el aliento por unos segundos y cerro fuertemente los ojos, para intentar calmarse, se sentía muy mal, culpándose así mismo, por la condición de su amigo Hiei…si tan solo él hubiera estado ahí…

– Kitsune…– La voz, extrañamente calma de Hiei, hiso que abriera grandemente sus verdes ojos, para mirarle…Hiei mantenía su rostro sin expresión, pero en sus ojos se podía ver levemente reflejado el dolor…Hiei, sin palabras, le estaba pidiendo que lo ayudara, el pelirrojo comprendió el mudo mensaje, y procedió a comenzar a curar nuevamente la herida en la pierna del demonio de fuego….

Con una de sus manos, comenzó a pasar un algodón con alcohol por la herida, recibiendo un quejido leve por parte de Hiei…– Tranquilo Hiei…– susurro de forma tranquilizadora, para luego soplar con su aliento, la zona donde el algodón había rozado, para disminuir el ardor que provocaba…

Esta...Seria una laarga noche…

**Continuara**


	7. Une Nuit Longue

Ufff…tiempo qe no escribía este fic jeje…bueh…Pero antes de empezar, les contesto RR:

**Neon-san:**gracias por tu review n.n…jeh…No te procupes qe ya lo continuo…spero te guste, nos vemos n.n!

**Within:** seeh..pobrecita Melina…u.u…hn…bueh o,o…xD ya vez!! Ya lo continuo nnU…no es necesario amenazarme

**Roseriot:** olas! Jeh…Velmort...es sicopata…y ps sip, Melina sabe qe Velmort es un vampiro …xD ajajaja olle… qe 'wenos' deseos le das a Velmort ha? xD …No soy tan mala para hacer que el Reikai Tantei lo viole o,o…o kisas si …O,oU…xD ajajaja…

**Kitsune Nyx Erinea:** olap! n.n que bien que te guste el fic jeje …ahora s que me demore un poco en actualizar…pero…ya sabes mis problemas -.-…tengo que estudiar…pero…Ahora toi de vacaciones nOn…asi qe tengo mas tiempo para escribir :P…bueh, espero que te guste este capi tambien..saludos!!

**Glutamato de Sodio:** jejeje como tas? Spero que bien n.n…jajaj seeh…Velmort es un pervert que quiere puro quedarse con Kurama …oyes! Queria preguntarte algo...tu eres la misma Glutamato de Sodio que esta en "Paraíso Fanfiction"? o,o…sque vi una con tu mismo nick jeje n.n..espero que me contestes..bye!

**Wolfgirlmustang:** olaa!! sii!!! Vi el fic que subiste!! Te esta quedando muy bien nOn!!! …por ahí te deje un review tambien yo jiji…de veras que me gusto tu fic! Y espero que me avises cuando lo continuas… bye!

Bueh...muchas gracias por sus reviews n.n…y ps…aki les dejos el fic

**:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Velmort Le Vampire**

**Historie six: Soins...Et Une Nuit Longue**

_(Una larga noche)_

**Kuramas's Pov**

Cansadamente logre llegar a mi casa a medio día…y antes de entrar, parado en la puerta, toque mi pecho…sentía un mal presentimiento…

– Estoy en casa!– dije mientras entraba a mi casa…era inútil esperar a que alguien me contestara, ya que mi madre estaba de viaje…pero…sentía que alguien se encontraba allí, justamente en mi habitación…– Hiei…– susurre subiendo las escaleras lo mas rápido que podía, sintiendo el frenético palpitar de mi corazón…algo andaba mal…

Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto de un solo golpe, pronto abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente, y lleve una de mis manos a mi boca, para ahogar un grito que amenazaba con salir – Hiei!!!– Fue lo único que logre articular…

Y allí estaba, el koorime tirado en el piso, con sus ropas rasgadas…entre un charco de sangre…al notar esto rápidamente saco un pequeño botiquín que guardo debajo de mi cama, ese que siempre utilizo cuando Hiei viene a pedirle que le cure…pero esta vez yo no estaba aquí para ayudarlo…al pensar esto, sentí rabia hacia mi mismo…debí haber estado aquí!!"

Fui hasta donde estaba Hiei y lo tome en brazos para llevarlo a la cama, estaba inconsciente…quizás por haber perdido tanta sangre…

Lo recosté en mi cama, sé que manchara mis sabanas con su sangre, pero no me importa…Comencé a examinar su cuerpo buscando la causa de todo el sangramiento, hasta que encontré, en su pierna derecha un feo corte a lo largo de ésta, a carne viva…Me apure en limpiar aquella zona y vendarla…y al terminar, no pude evitar sentirme culpable…si yo hubiera estado aquí…esto no hubiera sucedido…– Lo siento Hiei…– Murmure, acariciando la húmeda frente del koorime…quizás desde qué horas me ha estado esperando mientras yo estaba con Velmort…

Apreté mi mano con fuerza, lastimándome a mi mismo, me sentía culpable,…por mi culpa Hiei esta en estas condiciones!"

Me reprendía a mi mismo, mientras me sentaba en la cama, apoyado en la pared, mirando fijamente a mi koorime

**Hiei's Pov**

Poco a poco me voy despertando, no se cuando tiempo he estado aquí, en el cuarto de Kurama…hn…

Abro mis ojos, orientándome…noto como el dolor de mi pierna ha disminuido, que curioso….Dirijo mi mirada hasta mi pierna herida, ahora vendada cuidadosamente…y solo hay una sola persona que puede vendarme de esa manera… – Kurama…– llamo inconscientemente, nadie mas que él me pudo haber curado…

Me siento con cuidado en la cama, ya es de noche y el cuarto débilmente es iluminado por las luces de la ciudad…pero…Algo falta…

Escucho la puerta abrirse – Hiei…– Es Kurama – Hiei, estas bien?...– …Hn…entupida pregunta, yo no le digo nada, no siento deseos de hablar…

Él se acerca silencioso, miro de reojo que lleva una bandeja en sus manos con comida...– Debes tener hambre…– comenta suavemente, sentándose a mi lado en su cama

Yo no le dirijo la mirada…estoy molesto, y él lo nota

– Lo siento Hiei…debí estar aquí cuando tu llegaste…–

– Donde estabas?...– pregunte cortante…

Hubo una ligera pausa de silencio – Con…con Velmort…– susurro bajito

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa…Velmort, ese era el tipo con el que nos habíamos encontrado en la plaza!...maldito sea…– hn…– fue lo único que pude decir…en mi interior sentí como un calor subía a mi pecho, furioso, me levante de la cama rápidamente…iba a irme de ese maldito lugar, pero…

– Hiei!!– fue lo único que alcancé a escuchar, luego todo se volvió oscuro…me había desmayado…

**Kurama's Pov**

–Oh no Hiei!– en un movimiento rápido alcancé a tomarlo en brazos antes de que se estrellara contra el piso, estaba inconsciente nuevamente, estaba débil…– Hiei…– suspire cuando lo tuve en mis brazos…lo cargué hasta la cama y allí lo recosté una vez mas, envolviéndolo en mis sabanas…unas limpias, ya que…las anteriores habían quedado manchadas con la sangre de Hiei.

Allí lo deje, y recogí todo el desastre que ahora había en el piso…ya que, en el momento en que Hiei se desmayo, sin pensarlo bote toda la bandeja en donde llevaba los alimentos que serian para Hiei…y solo atine a atajar al koorime antes de que cayera al suelo, solo me importaba él…soy un completo torpe!...

**:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Gerenal's Pov**

–Hiei…Hiei por favor despierta...– La suave voz del pelirrojo, resonó entre todo el incomodo silencio que se mantenía en el cuarto, causando un efecto sobre el durmiente demonio de fuego, recostado en la cama del muchacho pelirrojo…

Un ronco quejido, anuncio a oji-esmeralda, que Hiei ya había despertado…No resistió en dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio, en verdad le había preocupado la condición de su compañero, ya que, desde el momento en que se había desmayado hasta ahora, ya habían pasado mas de 6 horas, y como es de esperarse, ya era de noche…y por un momento, había sentido un fuerte temor, a que su Youkai de fuego no fuera a despertar jamás…

Vio el pelirrojo como su compañero se llevaba una mano a su frente, y lentamente abría sus ojos, tratando quizás de ubicarse

– Hiei…como te sientes..?...– Hablo aparentando calma, mientras se agachaba, sentándose en el suelo, y apoyaba sus brazos en la cama, para obtener una mejor vista de su Hiei…no podía dejar de sentir procuración por su estado…

– Hn…– Un gesto típico de él,…Hiei solo se sentó en la cama, aunque aun se estaba mareado, sentía una extraña humedad en su pierna, aquella que se encontraba herida. Rápidamente y bruscamente tiró todas las sabanas que lo cubrían, para comprobar que, los vendajes que le había puesto Kurama, estaban totalmente teñidos en sangre, también las mismas sabanas debajo de él, manchadas con el líquido escarlata, que emanaba un olor a descomposición desagradable…

El pelirrojo al ver aquello, no resistió en dejar escapar un grito, asustado…pero rápidamente reacciono y fue a buscar vendas y alcohol al baño, con sus manos temblorosas…esa herida en la pierna de Hiei, no era una común…Se apresuro a llegar los mas rápido que podía hacia su cuarto, donde Hiei los esperaba en la misma posición…tratando de quitarse los ensangrentados vendajes…

– Siempre dije…Que estas cosas ningens no servían…– Reclamo el demonio, tirando de una de las débiles vendas que llevaba, rompiéndola con muy poco esfuerzo

– Calma Hiei…– Tratando de mantener la calma, el joven pelirrojo se sentó junto al demonio, y comenzó a ayudarlo a quitarse las vendas manchadas, mientras se culpaba y lamentaba mentalmente…

La herida en la pierna de Hiei no había sanado con los ungüentos y vendajes que Kurama le había aplicado, ahora estaba a carne viva, no había sicratizado…

Kurama contuvo el aliento por unos segundos y cerro fuertemente los ojos, para intentar calmarse, se sentía muy mal, culpándose así mismo, por la condición de su amigo Hiei…si tan solo él hubiera estado ahí…

– Kitsune…– La voz, extrañamente calma de Hiei, hiso que abriera grandemente sus verdes ojos, para mirarle…Hiei mantenía su rostro sin expresión, pero en sus ojos se podía ver levemente reflejado el dolor…Hiei, sin palabras, le estaba pidiendo que lo ayudara, el pelirrojo comprendió el mudo mensaje, y procedió a comenzar a curar nuevamente la herida en la pierna del demonio de fuego….

Con una de sus manos, comenzó a pasar un algodón con alcohol por la herida, recibiendo un quejido leve por parte de Hiei…– Tranquilo Hiei…– susurro de forma tranquilizadora, para luego soplar con su aliento, la zona donde el algodón había rozado, para disminuir el ardor que provocaba…

Esta...Seria una laarga noche…

**Continuara**


	8. Decadense Du Vampire

Aaawww…porfin…me doi el tiempo de continuar esta historia, muchas gracias por sus RR y su paciencia nnU…creo qe demore demaciado esta vez…pero perdonen -.-….falta de tiempo ps!

**Fausto IX**: jajajaja ia vez, Hiei no se muere ;.; jojo….vale, me alegra que te guste el fic n.n..me haces mui felis. Aver si te lees este ok? Ojala te guste

**Glutamato de Sodio** nnU…no t procupes, no eres la unica a quien le cae mal Velmort jeje…awww…qeria pedirte perdon por la gran GRAN demora u.u…sqe…sqe no me daba el tiempo, pero ia vez que lo continuo, espero te agrade. Besos!

**Hino-chan** kurama tarado? nnU jajajaja…vale..Pero en los prox capis va a avivarse mas no te procupes, perdon la demora, cuidate!

**Aio-Chan**: Jajajaa…gracias por agregar el fic a tus alertas :) ..oh! te agrada Velmort? Que bien n.n…eso me hace feliz…bueno, aver si te gusta este capi, muchas gracias por leerme!

u.u..qe pokitos rr…u.u…snif….

**:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Velmort Le Vampire**

**Histoire Sept : Décadence Du Vampire**

–Buen día Hiei?– Una voz resonó en la habitación que recibía al amanecer.– Hiei? – repitió el pelirrojo, sentado a los pies de la cama, mientras que ensima de ella, descansaba un Youkai, adormilado, recién despertándose

– Hiei? Estas bien? – repitió el pelirrojo al ver que su amigo no contestaba

El demonio abrió sus dilatados ojos, y bostezo – donde estoy?...– su enojo con Kurama había desaparecido

– En mi casa, llegaste aquí herido y…–

– Es verdad – corto de repente Hiei, dirigiendo su mirada al pelirrojo, el cual sólo mantenía una mueca nerviosa – con quién estabas tan distraído que ni siquiera sentiste mi presencia en el mundo humano? – pregunto agravando su voz, para que supiera el pelirrojo que no estaba para bromas.

El pelirrojo suspiro, cerrando sus ojos, e hiso una pausa para luego responderle a su amigo – recuerdas al tipo de cabello blanco que vimos en el parque la otra vez?– (vease Velmort L'Vampire Cap:1) preguntó el pelirrojo, esperando a que Hiei asintiera con la cabeza – ..Pues, estuve con él mientras no estabas…– esa frase podía tener dobles sentidos para cualquiera.

Hiei frunció el ceño – Acaso tan embelesado estabas con ese tipo? Ni siquiera lo conocemos – comento, sintiendo por dentro un gran enojo…nadie se metía con su Kurama.

– Es una larga historia Hiei….–

– Hn – Hiei asintió de inmediato, listo para escuchar atentamente el relato.

Luego de que Kurama le contara todo lo sucedido a Hiei, se encontraban ahora en la sala, sentados en un sofá frente al televisor.

Hiei, gracias a Kurama, había sanado muy rápidamente, y ahora sólo tenía una cicatriz, que seguro, al día siguiente desaparecería.

– Quien se cree ese tipo…– de pronto murmuró entre dientes Hiei, jugando con los canales del televisor, objeto humano que según él, no tenia sentido alguno.

– dijiste algo?– el pelirrojo interrogó, dirigiendo su verde mirada esmeralda a su Youkai.

El demonio resoplo con furia y se recostó en el espaldar del sofá, de brazos cruzados – ese tipo…velnot? Velkon?.–

– Velmort? …–

– Si, ése…por lo que me dijiste, es raro – refunfuño el pelinegro. No le gustaba nada la idea de que Kurama halla estado con ese tipo, y hasta fuera a su casa a pasar la noche!…no dejaría que pasar otra vez

– Si, lo es…hubo un momento en que pensé que no era humano…no emanaba energía alguna de su cuerpo….– se rió discretamente – pero…espero que no lo vuelva a encontrar…– susurro, mas para sí mismo que para su acompañante

– que dices? – pregunto el pelinegro.

– cosas mías, como esta tu pierna?..– pregunto suavemente el chico pelirrojo, dedicándole a su amigo una dulce mirada

El demonio sólo se encogió de hombros y serró sus ojos – mejor, unos días mas y estaré completamente recuperado.–

Kurama sonrió aun mas, ése era el carácter que tanto había extrañado…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

–Melina – una voz, entre las sombras de uno de los rincones de una mansión, llamo el nombre de una sirvienta

–Señor?– la joven siempre atenta, se acerco a su amo, abrió sus ojos de golpe al ver la escena frente a sus inocentes ojos – Overlord? Que le sucede? …–

Velmort, se encontraba sentado en un rincón a oscuras, sus ojos abiertos par en par expresando miento, al ver como su piel se iba arrugando, y su cabello malgastando…que le sucedía?

– s-señor?...– volvió a preguntar la joven muchacha, agachándose para estar a la altura de se amo.

El vampiro sólo la miro, sus ojos ahora teñidos de un color celeste muy claro, miraron furiosos a la joven chica, la cual, casi grita del espanto…

– Estoy muriendo Melina…– susurro luego de unos segundos, el vampiro con voz gastada…mientras frotaba sus frías manos, como tratando de hacer que éstas volvieran a como eran antes, suaves y finas.

El sirvienta pestañeo unas cuantas veces, trataba lo mejor posible de esconder su miedo, aunque sabia que su amo podía olerlo, levanto una de sus muñecas hasta las manos del mismo vampiro.

Éste, sin pensarlo ni una vez, se abalanzó sobre la mortal muñeca, mordiéndola y absorbiendo suficiente sangre de ella, sin preocuparse siquiera por su joven Melina

– S-señor…me lastima porfavor…– suplico la joven, cuando ya el vampiro comenzaba a extraerle demasiada sangre de sus muñecas, ahora la joven sentía frió y palidecía…

– c..ce plein moi(1)….– susurro, en francés, su lengua natal, luego de liberar la muñeca de la joven.

Se limpio con el torso de su brazo, toda la sangre que había escapado de sus labios, y como un efecto de magia, su cuerpo volvió a 'rejuvenecer'. Su rostro volvió a ser de un blanco característico de él, sus ojos nuevamente de color carmín oscuro, y sus cabellos vivos como alguna vez en vida estuvieron….su piel volvió a ser tersa y su voz melódica y profunda…la sangre era lo que lo mantenía vivo.

La joven Melina, solo atino a cubrir con algo su herida, para impedir que mas sangre escurriera, Velmort le había roto una vena, lo que provoco mucho más sangramiento.

Estuvieron unos segundos sin siquiera hacer algún movimiento, Melina resistía las lagrimas que llenaban sus ojos, aquella mordedura había sido muy profunda en su blanca y fina mano. Y ahora no sabía cómo pedirle a su señor que la dejara ir a su habitación.

Velmort por su parte, se mantuvo mirándola divertido, adoraba ser el sádico de la película, aquel que gustaba de herir a los demás, alguien oscuro

Esto le ocurría cada cierto tiempo, cuando no se alimentaba bien, su cuerpo moría, comenzaba a desgastarse, a 'envejecer', como una persona mortal. Y para evitar aquello, debía beber sangre de alguien tan joven y saludable como lo era Melina.

Al beber su sangre, recuperaba su energía, como si se convirtiera en un joven muchacho de 18 años.

Llevaba casi 300 años haciendo aquello, aprovechándose de la sangre de los demás para mantenerse joven como vampiro que era, pero, su suerte comenzaba a traicionarlo, el tiempo se le comenzaba a acabar…y ahora podía decir, que la eternidad, tiene precio, y más para un vampiro como él.

Suspiro, y se levanto de aquel rincón, era joven nuevamente, con aquella belleza envidiable que lo acompañaba desde mucho antes de ser un vampiro, y se encamino al comedor, en su mente nuevamente se formaba la imagen de su pelirrojo, Kurama…ahora estaba decidido a poseerlo, y nadie, nadie seria capas de impedirlo. – Melina, de pie, debes ordenar mi habitación – ordeno, a la joven que aun se mantenía en el suelo.

– s-si mi señor…– murmuro la joven, necesitaba descansar, su vista estaba borrosa y su manos herida, ahora había manchado el regazo de su traje…

Ya en la sala, el vampiro podía escuchar claramente los débiles y moribundos pasos de su sirvienta, gustoso y energético, estaba listo para salir a matar otra vez, esta noche, lo disfrutaría al máximo.

**Continuara**

terminee nnU…bueh, les esplico el numerito (1) **ce plein moi** quiere decir algo asi como 'Esto me llena' osea, la sangre que bebe Velmort de Melina, es como un tipo de fuente de energia para el o.o…no se si se entendio nnU….

Bueh…este capi me salio mas largo, espero que les halla gustado, saludos a todos!


	9. L'Affreux Assassin de la Nuit

He vuelto y bien inspirada jeje…esuqe me entretuve viendo unas pelis de terror y de repente me dije 'tengo que escribir velmort le vampire' y pss…he aquí el resultado…

He vuelto y bien inspirada jeje…esuqe me entretuve viendo unas pelis de terror y de repente me dije 'tengo que escribir velmort le vampire' y pss…he aquí el resultado…

Aw pero antes contesto RR

**Hoshiyo-hime****:** aww Sayuri-kun gracias por tu RR, no pe preocupes que veras sangre en los siguientes capitulos jeje…bueno, de veras yo te agradesco por se rmi amiga y aconsejarme, de veras. Aunque hace siglos que no hablamos ó.ò….pero bueno, eso queria decirte. Espero que estes muy bien y que disfrutes este capitulo. Besos!

**Kurami-kun:** oow kuramita-kun uuU….creo que te haré leer de nuevo mi historia por averme demorado TANTO…jeje…bueh, que bueno que este capi t haya gustado? Y te estremesio? nxn jijiji qu bien…bueno, espero que este capi también sea de tu agrado. Nos vemos!

**Ishiyama-Yumi****:** oohh y no me habías dejado review? ….xD jeje no importa, que bueno que te guste pues! :) aquí ya la continuo luego de tiempesote sin subir capi…

Bueh, ahora si, espero les guste jeh…a leer

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:**

**Velmort Le Vampire**

**Histoire Huit:**** Le Affreux Assassin De La Nuit** (El terrible asesino de la noche)

**Velmort's Pov:**

–Hermosa luna – susurre calladamente, viendo a la bella luna plateada que alumbraba el cielo despejado. Sonreí levemente para volver a enfocar toda mi atención a los que serian mi cena aquella noche.

Debajo del árbol donde yo me escondía, en la plaza central de la ciudad, sentados románticamente en una banca estaba una pareja de enamorados: una linda joven y un chico no tan guapo "nada en especial…" reflexione, pero ellos eran lo más perfecto que había encontrado hasta el momento y moría de ganas por probar su sangre

Apropiadamente serian las 2 o 3 de la mañana, y aquellos descuidados enamorados eran los únicos en la solitaria plaza. Era perfecto, era como si estuvieran esperando que alguien como yo los matara…la vida humana era tan frágil…

La jovencita se levanto de su haciendo risueña y se acerco a su novio y se besaron tiernamente…era realmente romántico…pero era hora de intervenir

Baje del árbol silenciosamente mientras se besaban, y me situé a espaldas del varón, y calladamente le practique la llave del sueño en su cuello, se durmió al instante. Mientras la chica mantenía sus ojos cerrados, ataqué su cuello besando la piel como si fuera su novio y ella no pareció percatarse de nada. Cuando por fin enterré mis colmillos en su piel, alcanzo a emitir un leve gemido antes de morir. Entonces me deguste toda su sangre, realmente dulce…

El chico, que aun dormía no sintió dolor alguno cuando también lo asesine. La sangre de ambos era deliciosa, adoraba el sabor que quedaba en mi boca luego de mi cena…

Deje a ambos ahora inertes cadáveres en la banca. Hubieran dado la impresión que dormían, si no hubiera sido por la marca de mis colmillos en sus cuellos.

Sonreí y con mi mano limpie un fino hilillo de sangre que escurría de mis labios – **Délicieuse sang** (1)…– dije antes de desaparecen del lugar. Ahora buscaría a otros más para quedar completamente satisfecho.

**General's Pov**

El día trascurría en la casa Minamino, sin sospechar que horas antes, en la madrugada Velmort había cometido 6 asesinatos. Pronto corría el rumor entre los ciudadanos que había un acecino en serie suelto en la ciudad.

Ni Kurama ni Hiei se habían enterado de aquello

Un pelirrojo abría sus verdes ojos al recibir en su rostro la luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana – mmh…– se quejo un poco por molestia y luego bostezo – Hiei?...– dijo el nombre de su compañero al momento en que recordó que el demonio lo acompañaba.

– Es raro que yo sea el que despierta primero – una voz profunda y muy conocida para el pelirrojo se hizo sentir en la entrada del cuarto

– Hiei…– susurro automáticamente el pelirrojo, sentándose en su cama para ver a Hiei apoyado en la puerta. Era cierto, el pelirrojo nunca despertaba después que Hiei…Quizás se debía al cansancio – Donde estabas?...–

– Que?...Acaso ya no se me permite salir de tu cuarto? – reprocho, pero en el fondo bromeaba, le gustaba fastidiar

El pelirrojo iba a contestar paro el pelinegro no se lo permitió – Al ver que no despertabas, buscaba algo de comer en la cocina – murmuro el pelinegro, sentándose en la cama.

El pelirrojo sonrió suavemente – Te haré algo de desayunar – comento levantándose de su cama y acercándose a la puerta aun con su pijama puesto

Se disponía a abrir la puerta cuando un musculoso brazo detuvo su avance – Desayuno?...– la voz de Hiei lo hizo voltearse a ver al pelinegro

– Si…– comento el pelirrojo un poco extrañado, ¿sucedía algo malo? …Entonces abrió enormemente sus ojos y los llevo al reloj de la mesita de noche

Hizo un esfuerzo para alcanzar a ver los números – 3:45 pm …– abrió sus ojos mas grandes hasta mas no poder ¿Tanto había dormido?

– O-oh…– susurro el pelirrojo al no saber qué decir.

– Creo que un almuerzo me caería mejor…– comento el pelinegro pasando a un lado de kurama y abriendo la puerta dirigiéndose nuevamente a la cocina

– s-si…– dijo el pelirrojo aun un poco avergonzado, pero feliz de que no tendría que almorzar solo.

Almorzaron calladamente ambos, de a momentos emitiendo pequeños diálogos. Entre ellos nunca fue necesario estar conversando todo el tiempo; se comprendían y se conocían muy bien.

Kurama invito a Hiei a quedarse viendo la TV junto con él. Era algo que siempre hacían. El pelirrojo se divertía con todas las preguntas que le hacia el demonio acerca del televisor…pero….

– Hiei, ¿Puedes dejar el televisor en un canal por favor?...– sugirió el pelirrojo, abrazando a una de las almohadas del sofá, mientras veía como su amigo cambiaba y cambiaba de canal con el control remonto.

– No hay nada entretenido en esta cosa kitsune – refunfuño recostando su espalda en el sillón – No me quedare tranquilo hasta encontrar algo...– Hiei estaba decidido

– aaww me estoy aburriendo! – Kurama le lanzo la almohada que antes tenia en sus brazos y callo en la cabeza de Hiei

– Oye!..– grito el Youkai ofendido

– Es mi turno para ver la TV! – reclamó el pelirrojo sonriendo, acercándose al Jaganshi hasta subirse en sima de él, para quitarle el valioso control de la TV – Dámelo!..– El pelirrojo estiraba su brazo para poder alcanzar el control, mientras Hiei lo alejaba de su alcance – Yo tengo el control Zorro…– no dejaría que el Kitsune se saliera con la suya, además le divertía verlo tan juguetón.

Ya eran las 5 de la tarde cuando escucharon el timbre de la puerta

Ambos se sorprendieron levemente y detuvieron su jueguito – ¿Quien será…?– pregunto el pelirrojo en un susurro, aun sobre Hiei

– Quizás lo sabrás si te levantas a abrir la puerta, Kurama – sugirió el demonio

– Oh, cierto..– respondió el ojiverde un poco avergonzado. Se levanto rápidamente del sillón y fue a abrir la puerta

Mientras él iba a la entrada. Hiei suspiró y se acomodo mejor en el sofá – quede impregnado con su olor a rosas…– susurro, muy bajito, aspirando el dulce aroma esparcido por todo el sofá.

Pronto volvió Kurama. Hiei al verlo se extraño al ver como su sonrisa había desaparecido...Estaba por preguntar que le sucedía, cuando vio a su lado a Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan y Koenma – ¿? – Hiei, mudo, pedía una explicación de su presencia.

– Que bien que Hiei esta aquí, así nos ahorramos el tiempo de buscarlo en el Makai...– sonrió Kuwabara sentándose en el mismo sillón dónde estaba Hiei

– Nadie te dijo que podías sentarte aquí…– susurro fríamente el demonio territorial. Ese era el sofá exclusivo de él y Kurama

– Calma, Hiei – susurro Kurama – Bien… – dijo elevando su voz – ¿Que les trae por aquí a todos chicos? – pregunto mientras apagaba el televisor

– Es cierto koenma, porque nos reuniste…? – pregunto Yusuke

– y porque en la casa de kurama…– dijo Kuwabara terminando la respuesta de su amigo

– Porque sabia que su madre no estaba, y entonces no tendríamos ninguna interrupción. – Dijo Koenma mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones – Chicos les tengo malas noticias –

– ¿Que es Koenma-sama? – pregunto Kurama sentado entre Hiei y Kuwabara en el sofá

– En los últimos meses han ocurrido muchas muertes en esta ciudad. Todas las victimas presentan una extraña marca de colmillos es sus cuellos y todos están totalmente secos, es decir, en su interior no hay rastro de sangre – hablo el dios son seriedad – Botan, muéstrales algunas fotos – ordeno a la peliceleste

– Hai – la chica obedeció y a cada uno de los Tantei le entrego fotos de los cadáveres encontrados.

Todos mostraron asombro al verlas a excepción de Hiei

– Es horrible…– comento el pelirrojo llevando una mano a su boca, mientras veía las fuertes fotos

– A si es. Aquí en el mundo humano creen y aseguran que se trata de una especie de asesino en serie. Pero nosotros hemos descubierto que no es así – Koenma hizo una pausa para mirar a los chicos que prestaban atención – Tenemos sospechas de que se trata de un vampiro – concluyo el chico de cabello castaño.

Todos los oyentes quedaron helados al escuchar a Koenma ¿un vampiro? Como pueden existir aun en el mundo humano?

– Están seguros de que se trata de un vampiro?...– pregunto yusuke. Él había oído hablar de ellos, pero nunca pensó que aquellas figuras oscuras existieran en verdad…

Koenma asintió con la cabeza – el Renkai ha seguido los pasos de los vampiros desde los inicios de la humanidad. En nuestros días son muy escasos, de hecho, hay muy pocos y están esparcidos por todo el mundo. A la mayoría los hemos desterrado al Makai y otros han sido exterminados por los propios humanos…pero descubrimos hace poco que hay uno en especial que se establecido en esta ciudad –

En la sala se escuchó un callado 'oooh' por parte de todos (menos Hiei)

– Su misión será encontrarlo y llevarlo al makai, pero no será fácil – comento Botan, recogiendo las fotos que aun tenían los chicos

– Encontrarlo será un mayor problema ya que son idénticos a una persona normal…Les recomiendo que comiencen a buscarlo de noche y que a esas horas empiezan su casería –

Todos asintieron calladamente

– Bien – Koenma suspiro y se levantó de su asiento – Les deseo suerte chicos, y tengan mucho cuidado…Esas criaturas son realmente peligrosas – comento un poco preocupado koenma – hora de irnos Botan –

– si, señor –

Ambos se despidieron de los presentes y salieron de la casa de Kurama

– Crees que estén bien?...– preguntó de pronto la chica de cabello celeste, aun preocupada

– Eso espero…de todas formas, serán ellos 4 contra el vampiro..– tranquilizo Koenma, pero en el fondo, sentía cierta incomodidad, sabia muy bien que los vampiros eran realmente criaturas muy peligrosas…

_**Mientras en la casa Minamino**_

– Hn, que estupidez…– refunfuño el ojirojos cruzándose de brazos – todo por salvar a unos humanos –

– Hiei, no seas así…–

– es la verdad, Kurama…–

– Bien ya basta. Puede ser que tengas razón Hiei, ¿pero no has pensado de que un vampiro sea capaz también de atacar a demonios como tu? – preguntó de pronto Yusuke con la intención de asustar al Jaganshi

– hn…– quizás había dejado a Hiei sin palabras para responderle – entupido –

El líder del grupo medio sonrió – Nunca cambias, Hiei…–

– Si te refieres a que sigue teniendo el mismo humor de mierda de siempre, si, no ha cambiado en nada – molesto Kuwabara

– ¡¿Que dijiste imbesil?! – Hiei salto en ofensiva

– Chicos, chicos calma por favor…no es tiempo para pelear – Kurama siempre era el que detenía aquellas peleas – Hay que concentrarnos en la misión – recordó.

– Es cierto… ¿que haremos?...– Preguntó Kazuma.

– Creo que tendremos que planear muy bien esto – comento Yusuke llevando una mano a su mentón, pensativo – El problema es donde y cuando empezar…–

– Empezaremos mañana por la noche – completo Kurama – Podríamos comenzar a buscar en el centro de la ciudad – sugirió

– Si, el genio ha hablado…Mañana comenzaremos la búsqueda – comento el chico de ojos cafés sonriendo.

– Yusuke…– sonrió el pelirrojo un poco sonrojado por el cumplido.

– Jah!, si no fuera por el zorro ustedes ni sabrían que hacer...– sonrió el jaganshi manteniendo sus ojos cerrados

– ¡¿Nos estas llamando inútiles enano?! –

– ¡acéptalo Kuwabara, es la verdad! –

– Hay chicos…– Yusuke comento calladamente con una gotita en su cabeza

Kurama se le quedo mirando, no había caso con esos dos: no podían estar tranquilos sin pelear mientras estaban juntos…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:**

Jeh, tenia ganas de escribi. Confieso que disfrute la parte d Hiei y kurama jeje, me entretuve aciendola n.n…bueh, aca les traduzco el (1) **Délicieuse sang **frase en francés que significa 'sangre deliciosa' ..Ya saben, Velmort es un amante de la sangre.

bueh, no tengo nada mas que decir solo que espero que les haya gustado ps, besos!

Adieu!

**Yume Sakachi**


	10. Commence la recherche

Niu..Antes de nada me disculpo enormemente por mi demora u.u…esque realmente el colegio me tiene muy atareada, pero como ven no he muerto!! Jeje…espero no decepcionarlas con toda esta gran demora (de hecho…ahora veo las fechas y me doy cuenta que actualice este fic por ultima vez en febrero ) pero bueno, si leen esto les agradezco la paciencia por esperarme y antes de dejarles el capitulo contesgto rr!!

**Ishiyama-Yumi****:** uufff sipi, bastante tiempo llevo sin escribir ..neh! que gusto qe te haya gustado la historia y sip, pasara como tu lo supones: iran tras velmort…pero de ahí no te puedo contar mas n.n jaja, cuídese! Gracias por el review!

**Sune-chan****:** niuuu, mi amiga Sune! Tanto tiempo sin saber de ti n.n jajaja me agrada saber que aun sigues mis historias y si! Espero la continuación de Holidays que lo tienes votadito u.u…besos y mucha suerte!

**Aio chan:** realmente me sentí muy bien al saber que ya te sentías mejor n.n jajaj muchas gracias por tu comentario! cuídate mucho! Espero no haberte aburrido con la espera…esqe Velmort se había ido de vagaciones xD.

**Hoshiyo-hime****:** mi Tomodachi!! Qe genial qe te haya gustado, aww te extraño mucho, si yo tampoco me conecto muchas veces ahora u.u..Espero verte por ahí algun dia y sip! Hay arto que contar, cuídate! Besos para ti!

**Smyk Youko****:** gracias por tu comentario! jeh muchas gracias y me alegro que te haya gustado el fic..Aunque lleve tanto tiempo sin actualizar he! El hiei x kurama es genial n.n jiji. Nos vemos!

**Ladynaomi:** uuhh…yo tambien pagaría por ver a kurama sonrojado aunque sea una vez en la serie u.u, en fin, gracias por tu comentarios cuidate!

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Velmort Le Vampire**

**Histoire neuf :**__**Commence la recherche** _(Comienza la búsqueda )_

**Mansión de velmort**

Melina, la joven sirvienta del vampiro, llevaba casi todo el día tratado de limpiar y darle vida al antiguo inmueble. Pero parecía una tarea imposible…

Al ser ella humana trataba siempre de estar pendiente de todo lo que sucedía al exterior, y era por eso que Velmort le había permitido recibir periódicos y otras publicidades diariamente. Aquel día no fue la acepción.

Se sentó cansada en un gran sofá mientras el silencio parecía aumentar. Se acercaba la noche y la joven sirvienta sabia que su amo pronto despertaría.

No era novedad ver en los periódicos los numerosos asesinatos que ocurrían en la ciudad, los cuales no mostraban evidencia alguna que pudiera delatar al asesino. Pero para Melina, el asesino no era un misterio, sino que era su propio amo que salía dotas las noches a alimentarse de los cuerpos. La fama de Velmort parecía crecer cada noche sumándole numerosas victimas del vampiro.

Le gustaría llegar a las autoridades y delatarlo, pero era lógico pensar que nadie le creería cuando diría que se trata de un vampiro…es tan absurdo…

Pronto sintió unos pesados pasos bajar por la escalera, e inmediatamente Melina corrió a serrar ventanas y cortinas las cuales mantenía abiertas por el día, como una vaga forma de darle vida a la mansión mientras Velmort dormía.

Luego de haber serrado todo lugar por donde pudiera filtrarse los últimos rayos del sol, la joven se acerco a la sala para ver a su amo bajar de las escaleras pareciendo moribundo.

– Melina…– el vampiro la miro entre las cortinas de cabello blanco que cubrían su rostro.

La joven sintió escalofríos al oír su nombre en los secos labios de su amo. Era la rutina de todos los días: Velmort despertaba de su sueño diurno y bajaba lentamente las escaleras, como si estuviera tan cansado... Pero eso se debía al haber dormido tanto.

Su aspecto era terrorífico en esos momentos y el olor de la sangre descompuesta de sus victimas se hacia intolerable.

– Overlord…– Melina susurro cundo el vampiro estuvo frente a ella.

– Tráeme mi capa. Hoy me daré un festín – susurro mostrando sus colmillos aun manchados con sangre.

Melina pestañeo algunas veces. Normalmente Velmort le ordenaría que le preparara algún baño caliente para poder asearse y sacarse todo aquel olor putrefacto. Pareciera como si el vampiro ya no le importara su aspecto y solo quisiera salir a matar….

_Quizás sea porque aun extraña la presencia de aquel pelirrojo…._Se dijo para si la joven sirvienta.

– ¡Melina! – el rugido furioso de su amo le hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

– ¿amo? – preguntó inocentemente.

El vampiro frunció el ceño con molestia, odiaba no ser escuchado – Mi capa. Ahora. – susurro entre dientes.

La joven corrió de inmediato por la capa de su amo. Se había perdido en sus pensamientos y había olvidado el pedido de su amo.

Busco entre la poca ropa de su señor y encontró la vieja y sucia capa que había utilizado las ultimas noches.

Llego rápidamente con la capa en sus brazos hasta donde Velmort aun esperaba de pie. – Señor…– le entrego la capa al vampiro.

– Mercy(1)…– susurro el peliblanco tomando con delicadeza su querida capa…Ni si quiera a Melina le diría que usaba aquella capa porque la había hecho de las sabanas en donde durmió el pelirrojo hacia unas noches. El olor fresco a rosas aun se podía oler de aquella capa y aquello le recordaba a su bello pelirrojo.

A nadie le diría que comenzaba a decaer por amor y que comenzaba a volverse obsesivo…

El vampiro se cubrió con aquélla capa y sin decir palabra alguna caminó hacia la puerta de su mansión, siempre seguido por Malina a sus espaldas.

Cuando estuvo ya en la puerta, a punto de abrirla, la suave voz de su sirvienta resonó – Overlord…– le llamo, provocando que el vampiro se girara a verla con fastidio. Lo único que deseaba hacer Velmort era salir de esa mansión y quitarse los recuerdos del pelirrojo.

– ¿Que? – preguntó.

La joven sirvienta espero unos segundos, dándose el valor para hablar – Su fama esta incrementando, señor…– no podía negar que se preocupaba por aquel ser sobrenatural…Aunque fuera cruel con ella, estaba en agradecimiento por dejarla vivir un poco...– Tenga cuidado..– susurró temblorosa y suavemente paso su mano por el frío brazo del vampiro.

– Ningún humano puede atraparme…– refunfuño el vampiro y rápidamente salio de la mansión, serrando la puerta fuertemente.

La noche ya había caído completamente.

**Casa minamino. **

– Bien, ya es hora de irse…– susurro el joven pelirrojo luego de haber terminado de almacenar algunas semillas especiales en su cabello, como una forma de precaución.

Aquella era la noche en que él y el equipo buscarían a aquel vampiro del cual Koenma les había hablado.

Se detuvo a verse en el gran espejo se su cuarto por un momento y comenzó a arreglarse un poco sus cabellos y su ropa para que lucieran perfectos. Quizás se comenzaba a volver vanidoso…o quizás lo hacia sólo porque Hiei lo esperaba en la entrada de su casa.

Cuando estuvo conforme con su apariencia salió de su cuarto y se encaminó hasta la salida de su casa, preguntándose quién podría ser aquel cruel vampiro y cómo el Renkai Tantei lo capturaría…Y en una de esas divagaciones en su mente asomó el recuerdo de Velmort…Claro, no se olvidaría de aquel nombre de ese curioso personaje que intento cortejarlo…Había sido uno de los episodios mas embarazosos de su vida, y esperaba no volver a pasar por algo así. _¿Qué habría sido de aquel tipo llamado Velmort?_ Se preguntó a si mismo y estuvo tan perdido en sus pensamientos que casi choca con la puerta de su casa.

Se reprocho a si mismo por ser tan despistado y abrió la puerta formando en sus labios una sonrisa al ver a Hiei parado de brazos cruzados mirándole fijamente.

– hmp –

– También me da gusto verte de nuevo, Hiei –

El pelirrojo sonrió divertido mientras sus pensamientos y morías sobre Velmort habían quedado atrás.

Luego de ese pequeño saludo ambos amigos comenzaron a caminar hacia el punto de encuentro donde verían a Yusuke y Kuwabara: El parque.

Se habían puesto de acuerdo en juntarse en aquél lugar ya que era en donde mas se manifestaba la presencia de gente a esas horas, y seria una buena idea comenzar a buscar por aquellos lados y fijarse en cada persona que muestre alguna actitud extraña o resalte entre los demás.

– ¡he, Kurama! – pronto mientras caminaba, el pelirrojo oyó su nombre y se giro inmediatamente para ver a Yusuke venir hacia él, acompañado como siempre de chico con cabello de color zanahoria.

Kurama sonrió – Buenas noches – dijo educadamente.

– hmp…– Hiei resoplo con fastidio. Hubiera sido más emocionante si solo Kurama y él estuvieran en la misión.

– Es tiempo de comenzar la misión – susurro con entusiasmo el ojo café – ¡Tiempo de patearle el trasero al vampi…!– pronto una mano ajena llego a su boca impidiendo que terminara su energética frase

– ¡Silencio Yusuke! Esas criaturas llevan sus sentidos altamente desarrollados! Podría oírte claramente si se encontrara entre esta gente! – susurro el pelirrojo quitando la mano de la boca de Yusuke.

– No lo sabia – susurro Yusuke.

– ¿Sabes de esas cosas, Kurama? – pregunto de pronto Kuwabara.

El pelirrojo suspiro – no mucho. En el Makai existen y están divididos por clanes, son seres despiadados y sanguinarios que hacen hasta lo imposible por conseguir lo que quieren…– aquello era lo único que podía decir el pelirrojo.

– Una vez me enfrente a uno…– susurro pensativo de ponto el medio koorime.

– ¿Hiei? – Kurama, Yusuke y Kuwabara dijeron el nombre del Jaganshi al mismo tiempo. Ninguno de ellos sabía aquel dato.

El pelinegro suspiro frunciendo el ceño – son bestias que no dan tregua en la pelea y que solo quieren matar…La vez que me enfrente a una de esas bestias pude comprobar que son inmortales – elevo su mirada hacia el pelirrojo inconscientemente.

– Ya veo…– Kurama llevo una mano a su mentón pensativo.

– Ya me imagino al enano peleando con un chupa sangre – comento Kuwabara divertido para tratar de relajarse.

– kisama, ¡No me llames enano! –

– ¡jah! –

Otra pelea se pudo haber iniciado si no fuera por un fuerte y desgarrado grito uqe llego a los oidos de los chicos.

– Auxilio!! – escucharon una mujer gritando alarmada.

Al grupo corrió ferozmente hasta donde se encontraba la mujer, sentada en uno de los asientos del parque con una persona que parecia muerta entre sus brazos.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Continuará**

Bueh, he ahí la continuación…n.n espero les haya gustado algo jjeje…espero sus comentarios de todas formas, comiencen a darle vida a este fandoom que esta bastante abandonado u.u es una lastima. Enfin, cuídense! Mil besos! adiu!!


	11. Le Vampire Et La Rose

This is halloween! This is hallowen! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! …jajaa awww…amo esa canción n.n…bueh, esta es una de mis fechas favoritas del año, y como tal me doy el tiempo de actualizar Velmort El Vampiro jaja…bueh, a todos una vez más perdón por la demora. Ya saben, el colegio absorbe tiempo ¬¬…y además estoy castigada D: …diablos. Pero eso no impide que suba el capitulo.

**Reviews!**

**Oscurita XUXU:** aww linda. Ahora que estoy aquí me daré el tiempo de leer 30 días que no he leído T.T …en fin, como has estado? Buenas vagaciones? Espero que si. Yo ya tendré las mías jojo…naah, falta mucho u.ú. nfin. Love me….Love me….aww! si la escuche! owo me gusto así que ahora estoy bajando mas música de ellos jejeje.

aw y me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, aquí lo seguiré. Cariños! Suerte en la U.

**Ishiyama-Yumi**: wiiii n.n me alegra que te haya gustado el capi :D neeh, aquí veras que las cosas ya se pondrán mejor ¡color de hormiga! xD. Jaja…bueh, espero que este capi igual sea de tu agrado, linda. Mis saludos!

**Yue Hiwatari****:** muchas gracias por tu rr. Y bien, aquí respondo las preguntas que me haces: hmm..Sobre la primera pregunta, pues me pasa lo mismo que tu, también me he visto solo la versión en español y unos cuantos capítulos en japonés, pero no he oído que Hiei llame a Kurama kitsune. Asi que puedo decir que es solo invención nuestra.

Ah, y sobre la otra pregunta OOC es Out-Of-Character , 'Fuera del personaje'. OOC es cuando a un personaje se le da una personalidad diferente a como es en verdad en el anime o el manga n.n…bueh, espero te hayan servido mis respuestas jeje, cuidate! Nos vemos.

**kaonmiko89:** Bienvenida si eres nueva y muchas gracias por leer :D me agrada que te haya gustado el fic, mis saludos!

**Ladynaomi:** jajajaja xD…aww…bueno, de esas tres cositas que se te ocurrieron una de ellas quizás suceda en este capi :P. ya lo veras. Mis saludos! Gracias por leer!!

Bueh, ahora si les dejo en plena el capitulo Díez n.n

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Velmort Le Vampire**

**Historie Dix: Le Vampire et La Rose **_(El Vampiro y la Rosa)_

– ¿¡Que ocurre!? – preguntó Yusuke.

– Encontré a este hombre tirado en el piso – Temblorosa, la mujer apunto hasta el cuerpo del hombre.

Kurama gruño de forma pensativa y se acerco hacia aquel hombre en el regazo de la chica – No hay rastros de vida ¡Que alguien llame a una ambulancia! – grito a algunas personas que transitaban cerca de ellos.

Hiei gruño de igual forma y se acercó hacia el ahora cadáver y movió su cabeza para dejar al descubierto el cuello de la victima…Frunció el seño al ver dos perforaciones en él. – Kurama…– miro de reojo a su amigo que también le miraba – ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo? – susurro, sin importarle que la mujer estuviera escuchando.

El pelirrojo asintió suavemente con la cabeza – Debe estar cerca de aquí…– no era necesario re nombrar a quien buscaban.

– De que tanto susurran ustedes, ah? – preguntó Kuwabara acercándose a la pareja.

Kurama sólo guardo silencio y apuntó con la mirada hacia la marca en el cuelo del cadáver para que Kuwabara entendiera.

Inmediatamente el pelinaranja comprendió, de igual forma Yusuke.

– Señora por favor, espere aquí hasta que la ambulancia llegue, nosotros encontraremos al asesino. – susurro Kurama mientras todos dejaban a la aun horrorizada mujer con el cuerpo de la victima en su regazo…

– Bien chicos, empezó la casería – comento el líder del grupo cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de la mujer para que ella ni nadie pudiera escucharles.

Decidieron separarse para cubrir mas espacio en el parque y así, cada uno de los chicos estuvo por lugares diferentes.

Claro, ninguno tenia idea alguna de quien podría ser el vampiro. Para cualquier ojo todas las personas parecían iguales y cuantas más había, mas difícil era buscar….

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Una sombra se deslizaba elegantemente entre los grandes árboles del parque, merodeando casi melancólicamente buscando alguna persona especial para poder alimentarse de su sangre….Había que ser electivo siempre.

Entonces su mirada se fijo en uno de los rincones donde la luz del los faroles del parque iluminaban tenuemente…

Entonces lo vio….

Su cabello rojo inconfundible hiso que el Vampiro exhalara un jadeo _¡era el!_ _¡Shuichi! Como olvidar su nombre!..._Era justo como la primera vez que le vió…Estaba justo donde lo quería….

Se relamió sus fríos labios y con mucho más cuidado se fue acercando de árbol en árbol.

Por otra parte y sin saber que alguien lo observaba con deleite, Kurama sólo tenia en mente encontrar a algún ser que pudiera parecerse a un Vampiro…¿Pero cómo?....Le hubiera gustado hacer dúo con Hiei para buscar…pero el Jaganshi se había ido a buscar al Vampiro por su propia cuenta…

Suspiro con resignación al no encontrar a nadie, solo algunas cuantas personas solitarias ya que este era el lugar en donde menos transitaban las personas en el parque…

Ya había estado bastante tiempo buscando en vano y ya era hora de volver donde los chicos, así que decidió comenzar a caminar hasta la pileta central del parque en donde él y los chicos habían acordado reunirse.

Pero de pronto un sonido a sus espaldas le hiso detenerse de golpe.

– ¿¡Quien es!? – Se giró rápidamente y preguntó de forma desafiante preparándose para cualquier cosa. Miro fijamente a algunos cuantos árboles donde había mucha más oscuridad y entonces lo vió…

– Joven Shuichi…– Detrás de un árbol asomó la oscura figura de aquel personaje que no olvidaría – Que coincidencia encontrarle por estos lugares tan solitarios…– susurro de forma suave mientras dejaba que la tenue luz de los faroles delatara su figura a medida en que suavemente se acercaba a Kurama.

– V-Velmort…– el pelirrojo se sorprendió y tartamudeo el nombre de aquel conocido…_¿Qué hacia él por aquí?_

– ¿Qué hace alguien como usted merodeando en solitario? – Preguntó el Vampiro una vez que estuvo frente al pelirrojo – Realmente es agradable volver a verle…– sin aviso alguno tomó una de las manos de Kurama entre las suyas y se inclinó a besarla suavemente en forma de saludo.

El pelirrojo inmutado por aquella acción sólo pestañeo algunas veces. Ahora por su mente pasaba todo lo que había pasado entre Velmort y él…

Reacciono cuando el peliblanco dejo lentamente su mano libre.

– Es bastante noche para que usted camine por aquí – Velmort sonrió mientras sus ojos brillaban de alegría. Extrañaba sentirse tan vivo cuando veía al pelirrojo…y ahora estaba frente a frente con él.

– Decidí dar una vuelta simplemente – Se excusó el pelirrojo, y fue entonces cuando captó la decadente apariencia que Velmort mostraba: Sus cabellos despeinados y notables ojeras adornaban su rostro…Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el pútrido olor que emitía…

_Olía como….sangre…¿sangre en descomposición?_

_¿Porque olía así velmort?....acaso…acaso él era el Vampiro?_

– ¿Joven Shuichi? – Salió de sus pensamientos para encontrarse el rostro de Velmort muy cerca del suyo – ¿Le sucede algo?– preguntó el vampiro de forma inocente.

Esta vez no dejaría dejar libre a Kurama….nunca mas.

– Tu….– ¿Cómo podría hablar con él para comprobar que era el Vampiro?....– ¿Porqué hueles de esa forma? – preguntó calladamente mientras fruncía el seño….¡No podía creer que habría estado saliendo con un Vampiro semanas atrás!

– ¿Oler de qué forma? – trataba de aparentar no entender lo que Kurama quería decir, pero había olvidado que el olor era tan potente para que hasta un humano como Kurama podía percibir – No huelo a nada…– sonrió de forma falsificadora ablandando sus ojos, esperando que su 'Suichi' no le descubriera…

El pelirrojo frunció más el seño…ahora todo encajaba…Velmort solo aparecía en las noches, y el día que estuvo en su mansión Velmort mantenía todo el lugar a oscuras…y ese potente hedor a descomposición!….

Retrocedió un paso

– Eres un vampiro…– murmuro ahora tratando de calmarse.

Velmort pestañeo algunas veces – ¿Me parezco a uno? – fue su ultimo intento por engañar a Kurama, pero al ver que no funcionaria otra vez suspiro – No quería que se enterara de esta forma, Shuichi – rendido miró fijamente en las orbes esmeraldas del chico – No deseaba que esto pasará así. Tan rápido…– rió ahora mostrando sus evidentes colmillos mientras se acercaba lentamente a un pelirrojo que no retrocedía ni un paso.

– No te acerques...– susurro el pelirrojo entre dientes, estaba listo para enfrentarse a él…solo que no podía hacerlo en un lugar publico.

– ¿Por qué no? Habíamos sido amigos anteriormente ¿No lo recuerda? – En sus ojos brillosos podía verse el reflejo de la figura del oji esmeralda. Ya no podía esperar a probar la dulce sangre de aquel tierno cuello…Sólo debía estar un poco mas cerca y entonces….

– ¡Kurama!– de pronto una voz llamo la atención de ambos. Yusuke y Kuwabara venían hacia ellos.

– mierd…– susurro un casi insulto el Vampiro mientras apretaba sus dientes ¿De donde habían salido esos chicos? ¡¿Porque debían aparecer en tal preciado momento para él?!. Se disponía a desaparecer como una sombra cuando un sonido metálico resonó cerca de él.

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa a encontrar una espada entre él y Kurama _¿Cómo llego ahí?_

– ¿Que rayos haces aquí tu? – De pronto al lado del pelirrojo salió una sombra más pequeña de grandes ojos rojos.

– El es Velmort, Hiei, él es el vampiro que estuvimos buscando…– Kurama frunció el seño – Lo tenemos, chicos…–

– Bien hecho, Kurama…– Yusuke sonrió y todos rodearon al Vampiro.

Este sólo observaba todos los rostros que lo rodeaban extrañado, ¿Tanto se había descuidado? Acaso le buscaban a él? Y por qué llamaban 'Kurama' a su amado Shuichi?…– Shuichi…– De sus secos labios escapo el nombre de el chico mientras fijaba su mirada sorprendida en él – ¿Por qué me haces esto? – se sentía traicionado por quién mas amaba….

Kurama suspiró encogiéndose levemente de hombros – Tu no eres de aquí, Velmort… No opongas resistencia y te llevaremos a un lugar mejor. – el pelirrojo trato de sonreír tranquilizadoramente, pero el Vampiro comenzaba a arder de furia.

– Eres como todos…– frunció el seño con rabia – ¡No dejaré de humanos como ustedes hagan lo que quieran conmigo! – gritó y amenazo furiosamente antes de abalanzarse sobre Yusuke y escapar como se lo había propuesto en un principio. No esperaba que eso sucediera…nunca.

– ¡Yusuke! – Los tres chicos fueron rápidamente a socorrer al pelinegro que se encontraba tirado en el pasto del parque.

– ¿No te hiso nada, cierto? – pregunto Kuwabara tomando al chico de los hombros.

– Que jodido…Por poco pensé que me mordería…– Suspiro el chico tocando su cuello. – Kurama ¿como llego ese tipo hacia ti? – peguntó cuando ya estuvo mas tranquilo.

Kurama suspiro y entonces miro de reojo a Hiei quien le miraba fijamente – Es una larga historia – comento sentándose en el pasto junto con Yusuke y Kuwabara.

Hiei se sentó a su lado esperando atento a que el kitsune les contara toda la historia que había vivido con el Vampiro.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Continuará**

Weee…quisa sme quedo medio corto, pero en intriga debe dejarse. Espero que a todos los que leen les haya agradado como va o si no me dicen y me reprenden si quieren xD. Broma! .

Aww…en un tiempo no actualizare de nuevo, u,u, tonto castigo. Pero seguiré escribiendo y todo eso oh! Y saludos a mi tomodashi Hoshiyo que tambien debe actuañlizar su fic! a Lola mi amiga del msn que de seguro leerá y a Oscurita Xuxu que ahora leeré su fic!.

**n.n Feliz Halloween!**

Los quiere. Misao.


	12. Amis Intimes

Hallo! Hallo! n.n bueh, tiempo sin actualizar este fic pero aquí cumplo nwn. Les advierto que este capitulo será algo largo y no habrá mucha accion ni sangre, mas que nada se tratara de los miembros del Reikai Tantei que planearán alguna estrategia para capturar a Velmort (culpa mía hacerlo tan escurridizo al chico ¬¬)

Enfin, pero antes de empezar contesto RR.

**Lola:** Creo que ahora demore mucho u.u jaja…pero espero que este capi te guste nxn ya sabes, eres muy cercana a mi y me alegro mucho de conocerte, te kiero un monton :)!! Y este capi sera más largo, asi que espero que estes feliz n.n (con lo que me demore xD). Saludos! Nos leemos n.n

**Oscurita XuXu****:** aww tanto tiempo sin saber de ti u,u DX qe mala suerte eso de que no te guardo los cambios de tu fic ¬¬ me hubiera gustado leerlo y mas si era de ccs nOn! ..Bueh, es verdad, Velmort es un incomprendido jaja mm igual pienso que ninguna de las dos somos puritanas xD ni un brillo jajaja bueh igual demore en actualizar aquí :/ espero no haberme perdido de algo :P bueh nos vemos, cuidate mil! (¬¬ tienes razón, me pierdo en el nuevo T.T)

**Hoshiyo-hime****:** Tomodachi! Jeh, no te preocupes que Velmort hará algo al respecto u.u, no se quedara de brazos cruzados el pobre. Jeh, igual en este capi veras como kurama habla con los chicos sobre el vampiro y aww muchas preguntas que no puedo contestarte ahora xD. Uuf y por fin actualice u.u demoro años jaja. Cuidate mucho! Espero estes bien! Y esperare tu fic T.T!

**Kuranieves Jaganshi:** wii que bien que te haya gustado el fic. Pero no odies al pobre velmort, el solo esta enamorado xD jaja en fin, nadie lo manda a entrometerse entre kurama y hiei no? Jijiji. Muchas gracias por leer y me encantaría contactarme contigo n.n

**ladynaomi89:** muchas gracias! jaja seeh igual pobre Velmort se llevo tremenda sorpresa jojo. De nada, fue un gusto responder tus preguntas y tratare de que ocurran los primeros dos puntos, hare el intento!

n.n bueh, muchas gracias a las que leen y están desde el 2007 leyendo este fic (¬¬U) las/os quiero un monton!

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Velmort Le Vampire**

**Historie Onze: Amis Intimes** _(Amigos Intimos)_

– ¡Diablos, diablos diablos! – una silueta de milenios maldecía entre dientes mientras se desplazaba por los edificios más altos de la ciudad_. ¿Por qué su Shuichi le hacia esto? …_

Velmort sólo deseaba quedarse con ese pelirrojo por toda la eternidad y más allá. Se comenzaba a volver más obsesivo…

¡Había estado tan cerca de hacerlo suyo! De morder con sus filosos colmillos esa tierna y lechosa piel del cuelo del pelirrojo…Tan cerca….¡Hasta que de pronto apareció una espada entre ellos! ¡Ese enano entrometido!...

Lo recordaba muy bien… ¡Él había estado acompañando a su Shuichi la primera vez que lo vio en el parque, él había estado en el cuarto de su Shuichi una vez que el les siguió hasta su casa!... ¿Qué hacia el ahí entonces? ¿Acaso era su…?

El vampiro se detuvo en seco, en uno de los más altos rascacielos de la ciudad que era alumbrada por una celeste luz de luna llena…

_¿Acaso ese chico de negro era el amante de __su__ Shuichi? ¡Quizás por eso nunca logró sucumbir completamente a sus encantos….!¡Él se estaba interponiendo en su camino ahora!_

Frunció en seño sacando miles de conclusiones mentales. Revisando cada gesto de su pelirrojo.

Simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en él…Aunque se sentía decepcionado al descubrir que Shuichi al parecer era un cazador que lo buscaba…Aún así él lo deseaba más al notar una dificultad en sus planes….

_De todas formas…Un trofeo no se disfruta si no se gana con esfuerzo y pesares_ Se dijo para si en su mente mientras levantaba su pálido rostro hacia la luna. – Pronto y como sea, Shuichi será mío, sólo mío – A la luz de la luna el vampiro sonrió, mientras una brisa nocturna acariciaba suavemente su rostro, haciendo que algunos de sus largos cabellos blancos bailaran en el viento.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Casa Minamino.**

Kurama ya les había relatado a los chicos de sus encuentros con su 'amigo' Velmort, el cual se trataba del mismo vampiro que ellos buscaban.

– ¡Kurama, estuviste exponiendo tu pescuezo a un vampiro todo este tiempo! – exclamó Yusuke mientras se sentaba en un sofá en la sala de la casa de Kurama, junto a sus demás amigos.

– Hubiera hecho algo si tan sólo hubiera sabido que no era humano…– Se excuso el pelirrojo mientras traía de la cocina una pequeña merienda para sus amigos.

Se detuvo a unos pasos y giró a la ventana – ¿Hiei? – llamó suavemente al demonio que se encontraba mirando fijamente a través de la ventana, pareciendo poner más atención a lo que sucedía afuera que a los comentarios de sus compañeros de equipo. – ¿Hiei, comerás con nosotros? – volvió a insistir el pelirrojo mientras sentía a sus otros dos compañeros (Yusuke y Kuwabara) que miraban atentos a cualquier reacción que hiciera Hiei…

De todas formas, al único que Hiei realmente escuchaba era a Kurama.

El demonio miró por el reflejo del vidrio de la ventana la silueta del pelirrojo que le miraba – hmp...– exclamó un monosílabo y dejó la ventana para ir silenciosamente hacia uno de los asientos de la sala.

El vampiro realmente lo tenía más que preocupado…No por las vidas de los humanos, si no por su 'amigo' Kurama más que nada. Era evidente que Velmort deseaba al pelirrojo…..Pero claro, primero tendría que pasar por su cadáver y aun así Hiei no dejaría que se llevara a su Kurama…

Kurama sólo le siguió con la mirada fijamente. Sabia que tendría que charlar un poco más con él cuando sus amigos se fueran a sus respectivas casas. Sabía que a Hiei le preocupaba…Pero obviamente, aquello era algo que Hiei jamás mostraría…

Cuando el demonio ya estuvo en un sofá, el pelirrojo se cercó a sus amigos y les repartió a cada uno un sándwich y un poco de té. Luego de esto sólo tomo una pequeña taza de té que quedaba en la bandeja y tomó asiento cerca de Hiei para conversas con sus amigos…

– Debemos hacer algo contra ese tipejo de vampiro…– susurro de pronto Kuwabara rompiendo el silencio en a sala mientras todos merendaban. Profundamente sumergidos dentro de sus pensamientos.

– El primer plan falló…Ahora por lo menos sabemos lo rápido que es…– susurro Yusuke, para luego tomar un sorbo de su té.

– Y también sabemos que su debilidad al parecer es Kurama…– Agregó sin pensarlo, Kuwabara…

Por lo que Kurama les había contado, ese vampiro parecía estar interesado especialmente en él…Ya que si no fuera así Velmort ya habría acabado con la vida del pelirrojo….El pelinaranja se estremeció al sentir un escalofrió subir por su espalda al pensar en aquello…_Kurama estuvo en un gran peligro y nadie lo notó…_Se dijo a si mismo.

Mientras Kuwabara pensaba, Kurama ahora trataba de no ahogarse con su té al oír el comentario de Kuwabara _¿la debilidad de Velmort era él?_

Claro...había estado intentando cortejarlo desde la primera vez que lo vió…Pero eso no significaba mucho ¿o si? – ¿De qué hablas, Kuwabara? – preguntó tembloroso el Kitsune, temiendo de que el rubor asomara en sus mejillas.

Kuwabara pestañeo al escuchar la pregunta del pelirrojo – Esa es la idea que tuve por todo lo que nos contaste…– comentó pestañeando un poco confuso ¿Acaso sólo él pensaba de esa forma?

Yusuke medio sonrió – Es verdad…Me dio la impresión de que ese tipo esta enamorado de ti…– Luego de aquel comentario bromista se largo a reír junto a una risa nerviosa por parte de Kuwabara.

Esa era la gota que derramo el vaso de la paciencia en Hiei. El demonio mantenía de mirada baja fijamente en la taza de té entre sus manos mientras la apretaba fuertemente, como si quisiera romperla con toda la furia que sentía ahora…

_Entupido Yusuke, entupido Kuwabara…_Fugazmente elevo su mirada para ver al par de amigos reírse de una de sus típicas bromas…Con sólo oír el comentario de Yusuke, su ira había aumentado casi al máximo y estaba decidido a hacer algo contra ese maldito vampiro que parecía acosar a Kurama que ahora, sentado muy cerca de Hiei, mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa mientras ya inevitablemente mostraba un sonrojo en sus mejillas…

_Entupido vampiro…._

– C-chicos...No es bueno bromear de esa forma…– Comentó el pelirrojo cuando ya las risas no paraban luego de unos segundos.

– Jajaja…cierto. – Logró balbucear el líder del grupo mientras se calmaba de su pequeño ataque de risas – Será mejor que pensemos algo…– comento ya un poco más serio mientras le pegaba una palmada en la espalda de Kuwabara para que éste dejara su risa sin sentido.

Kurama asintió, suspirando de alivio en su interior por haber superado su pequeño momento de vergüenza.

– ¿Que crees que debamos hacer, Kurama?– Cuando el momento de risa paso por fin, Yusuke volvió a su perfil serio, fijando su mirada en los orbes esmeraldas de Kurama.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros levemente – Debemos buscar una forma para atraerlo a nosotros…– susurro pensativo.

Kuwabara pestañeo – Una carnada…– dijo calladamente.

Hiei lo miró inmediatamente, como si también se le hubiese ocurrido algo, sólo que no le había agradado para nada – ¿Una carnada? – Murmuró entre dientes, comenzando a deducir '_quien_' seria la carnada.

Kuwabara sólo asintió mudamente.

Yusuke abrió sus ojos enormemente – Una carnada; podemos llamar su atención con algo que el desea…– Pronto se percato que con lo poco que sabían, lo único que el Vampiro parecía desear era….

– ¿Que? – El pelirrojo se incomodó de pronto al darse cuenta de las miradas de sus amigos fijas en él. Ahora comenzaba a caer en cuenta de lo que hablaba Kuwabara…

Yusuke lo miro profundamente – Kurama, tu puedes ser la carnada para atraer a Velmort…– Era un buen plan.

El pelirrojo abrió sus ojos con asombro ante el comentario de Yusuke. ¿Él como carnada?...

_¿En qué se había metido?_

– Al parecer el Vampiro siempre esta cerca de ti – Dedujo el pelinaranja seriamente. Era peligroso, pero podía resultar.

– NO – El fuerte sonido de una taza rompiéndose tomó desprevenidos al trío de amigos.

Todos giraron sus miradas a la figura oscura sentada cerca de Kurama – ¿Hiei? – llamo el pelirrojo.

– ¡Están locos si quieren que Kurama sea la carnada para ese engendro! – El demonio fulmino con la mirada a Yusuke y Kuwabara. Sus manos ahora sangraban levemente al haber roto con ellas la taza que anteriormente sostenían. Su paciencia había llegado al límite.

– Cálmate, Hiei – Trato de tranquilizar el pelinegro. ¡No esperaban que el demonio se enfureciera tanto con su plan!

El demonio afiló su mirada sin calmarse.

– Es la única opción que tenemos, enano – Kuwabara gruño, molestándose por la poca cooperación de Hiei.

– ¡Deben haber más opciones, idiota! – Hiei grito, parándose de su asiento.

– ¡Hiei! – Kurama dijo su nombre, frunciendo el ceño. – Es lo único que tenemos en mente para capturar a Velmort…– susurró tratando de calmar la furia de su amigo.

El demonio lo miró fijamente – No dejare que ese maldito te ponga ni un dedo en sima – Susurró calladamente y se esfumo del lugar fugazmente por la puerta, dejando a los tres presentes sorprendidos.

¿Habían escuchado bien? Hiei parecía realmente preocupado por Kurama…

Los tres amigos mantuvieron un profunde silencio luego de que Hiei se retiró.

– Hiei…– El pelirrojo suspiró mientras en su mente aquella última frase de su amigo resonaba una y otra vez en su mente ¿acaso era posible que…?

– Increíble…Hiei preocupándose por alguien – Yusuke sonrió, tratando de romper el ambiente tenso mientras pasaba una mano por sus cabellos.

– Enano galán…– balbuceo Kuwabara sin tomarle más importancia.

– Bien, al parecer Hiei estará cerca de tí si aceptas ser carnada, Kurama – Yusuke continuo el plan, luego de unos segundos.

El pelirrojo lo miró fijamente. _¿Si sucedía algo seria muy difícil enfrentarse a Velmort?_ Pensaba detenidamente en su mente. – Esta bien. – dijo finalmente al recordar que Hiei no lo dejaría a solas en ningún momento, estaba seguro.

– Bien. –Yusuke sonrió – Mañana nos juntaremos a la misma hora en el parque ¿De acuerdo? – Preguntó mirando fugazmente a Kuwabara.

– Si – dijeron al unizo Kurama y Kuwa.

Ahora esperaban que el plan resultara…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Luego de que sus amigos se retiraran a sus respectivos hogares, el pelirrojo subió a su cuarto, muy conciente de que cierto demonio estaría allí esperándolo.

– Hiei…– Llamo el nombre de su amigo cuando abrió lentamente la puerta de su propio cuarto, siendo recibido por unas oscuridad casi absoluta.

Entre tal oscuridad vio los penetrantes ojos de Hiei observándolo desde un rincón – Hmp. – Con sólo verlos podía deducir que no estaba de humor.

Calladamente el pelirrojo movió su mano por una de las paredes, buscando con el tacto el interruptor de la luz, teniendo éxito a los pocos segundos – ¿Estas bien? – preguntó el oji esmerada cuando la luz iluminó su cuarto.

Hiei estaba sentado de piernas y brazos cruzados en un rincón de su cuarto – Aceptaste ¿verdad? – el demonio pareció haber ignorado la pregunta que Kurama le había hecho.

– ¿Aceptar qué? – el pelirrojo sonrió confundido, avanzando unos cuantos pasos hasta legar a tomar asiento en su cama. Sabia de lo que Hiei hablaba….Pero realmente deseaba hacerse en desentendido.

Hiei afilo la mirada, adivinando el fallido intento de evadir el tema de Kurama – Tu sabes de lo que hablo. – apretó fuertemente los puños al sentirse confundido preguntándose por qué la idea le enfurecía tanto….De solo imaginarse al Vampiro cerca de su amigo se enfurecía sin razón.

El pelirrojo suspiró dándose cuanta de que su actuación no había tenido efecto en Hiei – Si – dijo calladamente serrando sus ojos – Acepte ser carnada para atraer a Velmort – dijo simplemente mientras abría sus verdes ojos para apreciar alguna reacción en Hiei.

Y como esperaba, vio como sus ojos se afilaban más y sus labios se fruncían a la vez que apretaba sus puños con más fuerza – idiota – se limito a decir luego de unos segundos en los cuales trataba de calmar su enojo. ¡¿Cómo Kurama podía exponerse de esa forma?! ¡¿Y qué si le sucedía algo?!

Kurama desvió su mirada a cualquier punto de su cuarto, evitando la mirada de su amigo – Es la única forma para que Velm…–

– ¡No puedes exponerte así a un vampiro! – Hiei cortó la frase de Kurama bruscamente mientras se ponía de pie. – ¡Ni siquiera yo pude con mis poderes y tu menos podrás con tus jodidas plantas! – Elevo su voz en aquellas últimas palabras cuando ya estuvo frente a Kurama.

El pelirrojo lo miro fijamente, sintiéndose mal al oír como Hiei se expresaba – No son simples plantas, Hiei…– inútilmente trato de corregir a su amigo enfurecido.

– Lo son para un vampiro que es eterno – Hiei susurro un poco más calmado. Su pecho subía y bajaba para renormalizar su respiración.

Kurama pareció analizar la frase de su amigo – Son eternos amenos que se los exponga al sol – Le dio una mirada astuta a su amigo.

Hiei pestañeo arqueando sus cejas y luego frunció el ceño nuevamente – ¿Como lograrías poner a un escurridizo vampiro al sol? – Susurró tomando un paso mas cerca de su amigo – Además, no creo que Koenma lo desee muerto. Es un humano en su interior y matar a un humano significa condena en el Reikai – recordó.

– Solo queda desterrarlo al Makai y la única forma de hacerlo es atrayéndolo con una carnada, Hiei – Kurama elevo su mirada a su amigo, sintiendo un calido sentimiento en su pecho al notar cómo su Hiei se preocupaba por él.

El demonio gruñó y se sentó pesadamente al lado de su amigo – Aun no me gusta esa idea. – refunfuño sin mirar a su amigo a su lado.

Kurama sonrió más calmado – No estas hablando con un debilucho. – Cariñosamente apoyo su cabeza en el fuerte hombro de su amigo – Yo estaré bien...– Acomodo mejor su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo para que sus ojos pudieran ver el rostro de Hiei – Siempre y cuando estés tu ahí para evitar que algo pase – susurro divertidamente.

Hiei automáticamente giro su mirada a su amigo frunciendo el ceño cuando sus ojos se encontraron – No dejare que ese idiota que ponga un dedo…–

Kurama giro sus ojos – Aquí va de nuevo…– susurro con un fastidio fingido interrumpiendo a su amigo quien pretendía decir aquella frase que ya conocía de memoria. Quitó su cabeza del hombro de su amigo sintiendo que el momento cariñoso entre ellos hacia desaparecido.

– hmp – Hiei gruño nuevamente mirando a ningún lugar, pensativamente.

– Hiei – La voz de su pelirrojo compañero le hizo elevar su mirada hasta su liso rostro.

El pelirrojo sonrió calidamente – Confía en mí. – Dijo y se levantó de la cama no sin antes sacudir cariñosamente los negros cabellos de Hiei.

– ¡Bien! – dijo animadamente mientras se estiraba exponiendo su espalda a su amigo pelinegro que lo observaba. – Creo que ya es hora de dormir y buscar algún pijama de sobra para mi visitante. – Se dijo más a si mismo mientras avanzaba hacia su closet.

Hiei levanto una ceja – ¿Qué visitante? – Pronto frunció el ceño cuando se imaginaba a Kurama con un extraño ¡Qué rayos!

Kurama se giró suavemente para mirar extrañado a su amigo – Tu eres mi visitante. ¿Quién mas? – rió calladamente mientras abría la puerta de su closet.

– No dije que me quedaría – susurró el demonio de fuego de forma cortante.

– Tampoco dijiste que te irías – Kurama volvió a girarse a encarar a su amigo.

Kitsune astuto…Gruño Hiei en sus pensamientos dándose por vencido.

Kurama sonrió al saber que había triunfado y dejó sobre la cama un pijama rojo de seda que el usaba ase años atrás y que sabia que a Hiei le quedaría. Sin decir palabra alguna se encamino a su baño para ponerse su propio pijama blanco.

Hiei suspiro cuando estuvo solo en el cuarto de su amigo. Sentimientos confusos llenaban su cabeza de incógnitas y sumándole la molestia de ese vampiro…!! Aquellas cosas lograban hacer a Hiei muy enojado.

No sabía qué le sucedía cuando Kurama se acercaba más de lo usual como hace algunos minutos cuando éste apoyo su cabeza en su hombro. _¿Ho habrá hecho de broma? O lo hizo con la intención? ¿Kurama se sentirá igual de confundido que yo?_

Aquellas sensaciones no las había sentido nunca antes. ¡¡Kurama siempre le acariciaba pero antes no se sentía así!! ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿¡Qué había pasado por alto!?

_Basta de pensar idioteces, Hiei…_

Su conciencia le recordó que debía vestirse antes de que Kurama volviera. – hmp – Mientras miraba el pijama rojo sangre sobre la cama se iba desvistiendo con lentitud.

Sintió escalofríos cuando la fría seda le acaricio la espalda _¿Cómo los humanos podían dormir con estas cosas? _Refunfuño el pelinegro mientras trataba de acomodar el pijama que le quedaba algo suelto.

– ¿Hiei? – Escucho unos golpecitos en la puerta y un suave susurro con su nombre. Obviamente se trataba de Kurama.

– hmp – '_adelante'_ dijo en su mente mientras miraba sin emoción la puerta abrirse.

Kurama entró lentamente ya con su pijama puesto. – Te queda bastante bien el rojo – sonrió calidamente mientras cerraba la muerta tras de sí.

Realmente el rojo de aquel pijama hacia un contraste precioso con los ojos de fuego de Hiei.

Kurama lo miraba de pies a cabeza, deleitando su mirada con las telas que cubrían el muy bien formado cuerpo de su Hiei…

Pestañeo unas cuantas veces al encontrarse a si mismo pensando cosas que no debía pensar. Habían veces (como esta) en que no se podía controlar.

– ¿Te sucede algo? – Hiei levantó una de sus cejas mirando fijamente al pelirrojo.

Kurama negó suavemente con su cabeza a ojos cerrados – Nada. – dijo y se encamino hasta su cama para sentarse nuevamente allí.

– hmp – El demonio lo le dio mas importancia. Ahora se concentraba sólo en tratar de no pensar en lo bien que se veía Kurama con aquel maldito pijama blanco que hacia que sus cabellos contrastaran mucho más y…! Diablos! Volvía a pensar estupideces.

_Entupido…_se dijo mentalmente.

– Bien ya es tiempo de dormir – El pelirrojo, sin saber de toda aquella pelea de pensamientos que tenia Hiei en su mente, se recostó en su cama dejándole un espacio a su amigo. – ¿Hiei? – Dijo luego de unos minutos en que Hiei no parecía estar pendiente de nada y sólo se mantenía parado en medio de su cuarto.

– ¿uh? – A los segundos Hiei reacciono para mirar a su amigo en la cama.

Kurama sonrió – A dormir – Susurro tiernamente como si le hablara a un bebe.

Hiei lo miro frunciendo el ceño al oír el tono tan dulce del pelirrojo y rápidamente fue a apagar la luz para adentrarse en las calidas sabanas de la cama de Kurama.

Inmediatamente unos brazos largos se aferraron de su cintura y una bella cabeza roja se acomodo en su pecho.

Hiei se estremeció ante esto. Sentía su cuerpo tieso como piedra al ser rodeado del dulce olor a rosas de su amigo. Luego de unos segundos logro tranquilizarse y rodeo tímidamente a Kurama con sus brazos.

Kurama se acercó un poco más, rozando traviesamente su pierna con la de Hiei – Buenas noches – dijo en un suspiro.

– B-Buenas noches – el demonio frunció el ceño al sentir como sus mejillas de pronto se encendían con calor. Y se sorprendió al descubrir su propia mano acariciando ociosamente los cabellos del pelirrojo…

Estuvo varios segundos debatiéndose entre quitar esa mano de los cabellos de Kurama o no, y al final se decidió por rendirse y seguir tocando aquellos suaves hilos rojos que tanto le gustaban…

Cerro sus ojos enojadamente al no sentirse a acostumbrado a los nuevos sentimientos que sentía de pronto y se obligo a caer en un profundo sueños.

Sus dedos nunca dejaron los cabellos de Kurama….

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Continuará**

Uuff!! Este es el capitulo mas largo que ha tendido este fic! xD jajaja se lo dedico a todos, y en especial a una persona que me recordaba siempre que tenia que actualizarlo n.n espero les haya gustado y si no ps…ya saben, dejen su opinión manifestaba en los rr o o!!

Saludos! Que tengan un buen inicio de año!


	13. Séduction et Trahison

Hiiii n-n, aun estoy viva D: jaja. Aww, perdón por la demora, seque he estado bastante ocupada con la escuela y esas cosas x-x asi que solo tengo el fin de semana para descansar y actualizar.

Antes de dejarles el fic contesto Review n-n

**Lola:** aquí actualizo ves? Jaja. Bueno te adelanto que en este capi habrá un poco mas de acción y todo eso jaja n.n Bueh a ti especialmente te agradezco por leerme. Te quiero muchísimo amiga. Nos leemos en el msn!

**Katherine:** Hola Katherine! Gracias por leer y bueh cuando tenga tiempo me meteré a leer tu fic que me dijiste sip? Gracias por tu comentario y espero que te guste este capi igual. Mis saludos!

**Oscurita xuxu:** holaaaa nOn! Gracias por tu comentario mi amiga! Aw sobre tus drabbles les echare una ojeada próximamente, eque el colegio me tiene muerta ;.; uufff…pero bueh, seguro qe me gustaran esos fics que subiste nwn.! Cuídate mil! Te quiero igual!

**Smyk:** wiii que bien que le guste el fic n-n espero no haberte aburrido por no actualizar en tanto tiempo xP. Bueno, espero que este capi igual te guste. Saludos!

**Ishiyama-Yumi****:** uuww te entiendo, yo también no he tenido tiempo ni para escribir u.u sobre el fic xD aww quizás pronto haya uno y otro besito jajaja…pero eso será mas adelante nwn. Bueno, espero te guste el fic y mil gracias por leer!

**Kuranieves Jaganshi:** xD jajajaja aquí lo actualizo antes que me comas jaja. Aw gracias por leer y me alegro mucho que te guste el fic como vá. n-n Cuando pueda te agrego al msn, no problema xD. Mucha suerte!

**kitty_wolf:** jaja igual, los comentarios alientan al autor xP. Ui veo que te gusta el vampiro! (a poca gente le gusta, no sé porque 6-6…xD) Bueh cuanto puedas comentas, no hay problema. Cuídate mucho! Nos leemos!

n-n weeh. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Aquí les dejo el capi, espero lo disfruten.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Velmort Le Vampire.**

**Histoire Douze: Séduction et Trahison **_( Seduccion y Traicion)_

– Bien, Kurama. Tu sabes qué tienes que hacer – Yusuke apretó con su mano el hombro el pelirrojo.

Kurama asintió mudamente con su cabeza.

Acercaban las 1 de la madrugada y el grupo había puesto en marcha su plan: Kurama de alguna forma podía atraer al vampiro fácilmente y su deber era atraerlo hacia los chicos para poder atraparlo y acabar con la misión de una vez…

– Suerte Kurama – Kuwabara se acercó al pelirrojo si saber qué decir.

Hiei permanecía silencioso, manteniendo su fría mirada fija en el pelirrojo…Estaba preparado para enfrentar al vampiro si llegaba a atacar a su Kitsune.

Calladamente el pelirrojo miró a sus tres amigos y camino lentamente a al parque central de la ciudad, lugar favorito de Velmort debido a sus espesos árboles; Era fácil para cualquier ser esconderse allí y aguardar una presa.

**---Velmort'pov.**

Como muchas noches había estado entre los árboles frondosos del parque.

Esta vez no había podido alimentarme de ningún humano debido a que muchos pasaban en grupos y con experiencia era obvio que llamaría mucho la atención entre tanta gente.

Pero pronto paso la media noche y sólo sombras concurrían los caminos del parque. La ciudad dormía.

Y a mi suerte, mientras en los árboles me escondía, vi aparecer una esbelta figura humana, tan bien delineada que no cabía dudas que era Shuichi a quien aun yo deseaba.

.

Mis labios secos inconcientemente formaron una sonrisa. Podía notar que estaba completamente sólo en el parque, no ondeaba ni un alma…

Mis ojos brillaron. Era la oportunidad perfecta de tener al humano sólo para mí; de poder inmortalizar su figura bebiendo su sangre y condenándolo a ser un vampiro como yo. Y allí estaría junto a él para la eternidad…No podía perder mi oportunidad….

Vi al pelirrojo acercarse hacia el árbol donde me encontraba, él tan ingenuo…

Me estremecí levemente cuando vi que elevé su verde mirada justo hasta donde yo me escondía ¿No podía verme, verdad? Un humano no tendría esa capacidad de percepción…

Fruncí el ceño cuando sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos sobre mí. Me congelé para evitar cualquier movimiento que delatara mi presencia pero…

– ¿Velmort? – Su suave voz rompió el frió silencio.

Me estremecí al escucharlo. Era obvio que había sentido mi presencia ¿O Acaso mi escondite me delataba fácilmente?

– Sé que estas ahí. Deseo verte – Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando su voz en forma provocativa me invitaba a bajar junto a él. ¿Acaso era una invitación? ¿Shuichi había sucumbido ante mis encantos?

Sonreí delatando mis colmillos. Esto seria un deleite para mí.

– Aquí estoy, Joven Shuichi – Conteste sacando mi mejor voz.

De forma tímida revelé mi rostro entre mi escondite de hojas en el árbol.

Shuichi mostró una sonrisa aunque sus ojos delataban algo detrás de ellos, pero a la vez brillaban con travesura. No había duda que Shuichi deseaba algo de mí…

– ¿Puedes bajar para poder verte mejor? – Invitó coquetamente jugando con uno de sus mechones de cabello.

Mi sonrisa resplandecía ante la celeste luz de luna. ¡Por fin sucedía lo que tanto quise!

Baje elegantemente del árbol con una agilidad y precisión sobrenatural.

– ¿Qué se le ofrece, joven Shuichi? – Me puse de pie frente a él mirándolo con mis mejores miradas de seducción. Shuichi seria mió esta noche. ¡No había dudas!.

**Genetal's pov:**

Kurama lo miró ansioso. – Deseo algo. –Con un poco de temor, que logré disimular con facilidad, dio un paso hacia el vampiro.

Velmort había caído perfectamente en la trampa y ahora Kurama sólo debía seducirlo más hasta llevarlo hasta donde sus amigos preparaban el ataque.

El vampiro sonrió con más ánimos. Su rostro parecía tomar la vida de siglos atrás en su juventud. – ¿Que desea? – preguntó imaginándose miles de cosas que podría pedirle Kurama.

_Esta noche seria especial para él, haría inmortal cada momento._

Tomó otro paso hasta el pelirrojo y paso su larga y esquelética mano por el rostro del pelirrojo – Puedo darte lo que quieras. – dijo acercando su rostro al pelirrojo.

Kurama arrugó levemente su nariz al sentir el hedor muerto y desagradable que emanaba el vampiro. Ahora podía ver que las ropas que usaba este eran viejas pero con un toque elegante único, aunque claro, manchadas con el color carmín de la sangre.

A pesar de esto, debía continuar su actuación.

Movió su rostro hasta la mano que lo acariciaba y cerro sus ojos –Hay algo que deseo decirte, Velmort – entre abrió sus ojos y medio sonrió mientras las uñas largas de Velmort trazaban su mejilla.

El vampiro sonreía. A parte de los grandes deseos que tenia de besar los labios de su joven pelirrojo, también moría de hambre y deseaba probar esa sangre que esperaba por el en el cuello del pelirrojo…

– Dime lo que tengas que decirme – dijo con una ronca voz, debido a sus emociones.

Estar cerca del pelirrojo le permitía sentirse vivo otra vez…

Kurama se alejó traviesamente unos cuantos pasos – Es algo que no puedo decírtelo aquí – dijo sonriendo entre dientes inocentemente. Velmort había sido muy fácil de engañar…

Velmort se acerco a él y lo tomó del brazo, impidiendo que se alejara de él. – ¿Es algo muy_ intimo_? – pregunto suavemente. Sus ojos comenzaban brillar con una lujuria incontrolable…

Kurama se acerco hasta posar sus manos en ambas mejillas del vampiro – Es algo muy intimo. Te necesito – Dijo aquello provocando que el vampiro dejara de tomarlo por el brazo, lo que le permitió alejarse del pestilente cuerpo.

El vampiro se congeló al oír tal provocativa frase de su hermoso Shuichi y pronto volvió a la realidad al notar que Kurama estaba ya a cinco pasos de distancia a él. – ¡Shuichi, espera por mi! – dijo ya totalmente embelesado.

Kurama lo miró por sobre su hombro – Sígueme – susurró y volvió a caminar dándole la espalda al vampiro.

Velmort miró su caminar atentamente y pronto lo siguió. Sabía que este era una especie de juego y debía contener los deseos que tenia que devorar al pelirrojo…Habría mucho tiempo para eso cuando ambos estén juntos…

_Tendría toda una eternidad junto a él._

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Hiei apretaba furiosamente el mango de su Katana aun sin enfundar.

Él, Yusuke y Kuwabara se mantenían escondidos alrededor de un claro entre los árboles de parque, rodeando un claro de luna donde se suponía que Kurama debía conducir al vampiro.

– Calma, Hiei – el ojirojo oyó un susurro a sus espaldas por parte de Yusuke. – Kurama se aproxima con el vampiro, él sabe lo que hace. –

_Claro que sabe lo que hace: Coquetea con un vampiro…_pensó con fastidio el demonio de fuego

Pronto sintieron la energía de Kurama acercarse más hacia ellos y decidieron tomar sus puntos estratégicos detrás de los árboles, preparándose para atrapar al vampiro en cuanto este se acercara a ellos.

Hiei afiló su mirada cuando vio a Kurama quien guiaba de la mano al sediento vampiro. Su Katana estaba más que lista para descuartizar a ese hereje…

– Aquí es…– Kurama soltó la fría mano del vampiro y se giro para encararlo. Se sorprendió al ver el efecto casi angelical que lograba la luz del claro sobre el cuerpo del vampiro: Sus blancos cabellos parecían plateados junto con su piel de igual color mientras que sus ojos de un color carmín oxidado que brillaban junto a una sonrisa apacible y feliz…

La sonrisa del pelirrojo destiño al sentirse un poco culpable. El vampiro lucia más feliz que nunca y todo era un engaño para atraparlo…

– ¿Aquí es, joven Shuichi? – retorno a su actuación Kurama cuando oyó la voz del vampiro quien había tomado algunos pasos peligrosamente hacia él.

Kurama sonrió – Es aquí – susurro cuando el rostro del vampiro estuvo a una pulgada del suyo _-¿Dónde estaban los chicos? ¡Deberían haber aparecido en este momento! _Grito nerviosamente en su mente cuando el vampiro rodeo su cintura con sus brazos, apegándolo a su cuerpo.

El vampiro sonrió entre labios. Ocultando sus colmillos. – Estoy tan feliz, Shuichi…– acercó su rostro hasta que su nariz se rozara con la de Kurama mientras cerraba sus rojos ojos pero….

– ¡¡¡QUITA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE KURAMA!!!– Un grito desgarrador emergió de entre los árboles provocando que tanto como el vampiro y Kurama se sobresaltaran.

– ¡Hiei! – oyó la voz de otra persona desconocida.

Entonces, los ágiles ojos del vampiro vieron a una pequeña figura de negro frente a él y Kurama mientras que otros dos humanos asomaban por entre los árboles ¡¿Qué hacían ellos allí?!

¡Eran los mismos que habían tratado de capturarlo anteriormente!

Salio de sus pensamientos cuando sintió a Kurama salir rápidamente de sus brazos y alejarse hasta acercarse a la figura de negro quien ahora lo apuntaba con su espada…

_No podía ser… ¿Había caído de nuevo?_

Abrió sus ojos con mucha sorpresa cuando comenzó a caer en la cuenta de que todo había sido una trampa para tratar de atraparlo y que todo lo que había hecho Kurama era solo… ¿un engaño?...

Su labio inferior tembló al sentirse como un idiota. Kurama lo habían traicionado…– ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí, Shuichi? – sin querer su voz se tornó temblorosa. La furia, la rabia y la tristeza invadían un corazón que parecía muerto hace siglos.

Kurama lo miró con culpabilidad. Sólo se limito a negar lentamente con la cabeza…Se sentía culpable, pero Velmort era un peligro…

Yusuke se acercó – Bien Chupasangre, será mejor que te entregues por las buenas o tendremos que hacerla a las malas –

Velmort lo miró con incredulidad ¿Quién se atrevería a hablarle a un vampiro de esa forma?

– Te apoyo, Urameshi – hablo el tercer tipo: un pelinaranja llamado Kuwabara.

El vampiro los miro a ambos mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños. Llevó su mirada al pelirrojo traidor mientras sus ojos hervían con rabia…Esta vez no se lo perdonaría…

Con una velocidad sobre natural se abalanzó sobre Hiei y logro tomar a Kurama para sujetarlo contra el al suelo.

– ¡Kurama! – oyó a los tres tipos llamas a su Shuichi por el nombre de 'Kurama' pero a Velmort no le importo. Ahora formaba un campo de energía que los aislaba de todos los otros chicos.

Había perdido la paciencia, ahora tomaría todo del pelirrojo de la manera más forzada que conociera, como si tratara a un humano cualquiera.

– ¡Suéltame! – Kurama gritaba en el suelo con un vampiro sobre él quien desesperadamente trataba de acercarse a morder su cuello. Velmort estaba descontrolado.

– Eres mío Shuichi – gruño con fuerza el vampiro mientras tomaba los brazos de Kurama tratando de inmovilizarlo.

En un movimiento no previsto el vampiro, rasguñó la piel del labio de Kurama provocando que un hilo se sangre se deslizara por su blanca piel.

El vampiro se acercó a limpiar la sangre de la zona con un hambre casi bestial y retrocedió mientras sentía el oxidado sabor de la sangre del pelirrojo.

Kurama dejo de resistirse cundo vio la reacción del vampiro. Sus ojos una vez carmines ahora eran completamente negros y una expresión bestial asomaba en su rostro. – ¡Tu sangre es exquisita, Shuichi! – grito perdiendo su control.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Continuará**

Fin del capitulo u-u. Pobre vampiro que lo hago sufrir tanto u.u (Velmort: ¬-¬) pero bueh que le pareció a ustedes? Espero sus comentarios, reclamos, amenazas y quejas n-n nos leemos!


	14. Overlord

Aunque no lo crean, Misao esta de vuelta XD jajaja Mil perdón por este retraso que tuve en actualizar, Esque aparte de que he estado con un resfrío horrible también estaba el asunto de mi escuela…pero ya fue, tengo vacaciones así que pretendo ponerme al día con todo esto :3

Reviews!

**oscurita XuXu:** n-n jajaja gracia spor tu comentario. la verdad el vampiro esta muy enviciado con kurama y por eso en este capi las va a sufrir arto u-u. igual me da pena pero es el malo D: se cuida mucho! Saludos!

**kitty_wolf**: n-n gracias! Jeh me alegra que te guste el fic, aunque ya esta muy cerca del final. Es una pena pero asi debe ser. Saludos!

**WKagura****:** jajaja! Omgackt yo espero algun dia ver un dibujo del vampiro y de kurama (desde hace bastante tiempo XD) jaja ojala algun dia los hagas porque dibujas precioso! Aww asi va la cosa en este fic, Velmort sufrira y sufrira (Velmort: ¬.¬ no es justo)y Hiei por ahí lo disfrutara al final del capi quien sabe. Jaja

Saludos! Cuidate mucho!

**Kuranieves Jaganshi:** O-O! noooo Dx me han llegado tantas amenazas de muerte últimamente jajaja. Rayos…bueno, ojala que este capi te guste eh! :S

xD jajaja saludos x3

**Smyk**: jejeje igual, velmort ahora tendra su merecido por ser tan pervertido xP. Bueno ojala te guste este capi igual :). Ahroa si uqe demore. Saludos!

n-n ahora si no les retraso, les dejo el capi.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Velmort Le Vampire.**

**Histoire Treize: Overlord**

Kurama estuvo a punto de atacar al vampiro cuando este se abalanzó nuevamente sobre él buscando probar mas sangre pero entonces alguien atravesó el campo de energía que los rodeaba.

Velmort no alcanzó a enterrar sus colmillos en el cuello del pelirrojo cuando sintió una profunda puñalada en la espalda. Una espada acababa de atravesarlo brutalmente.

– ¡Muévete Kurama! – Velmort oyó una voz a sus espaldas y pronto Kurama haba escapado de sus garras. El campo de energía había desaparecido.

– ¡Hiei! – oyó la voz de Kurama y encontró al pelirrojo cerca del mismo enano de ropas negras.

Gruñó desesperadamente y se puso de pie, la espada aun atravesaba su cuerpo. Miró calmadamente la herida que habría sido mortal para cualquiera y sin cuidado saco la espada de su interior y la tiró al suelo.

Se giró para ver a sus enemigos y tocio un poco de su propia sangre debido a la herida.

¡Se las iban a pagar, nadie engañaba al Vampiro!

Siguió mirando atentamente a los humanos esperando que ellos hicieran algún movimiento. En su interior la furia y la rabia latían con fuera, deseaba venganza al ser traicionado por su Shuichi, le dolía enormemente un corazón que él pensaba que ya no existía dentro de él.

Sus ojos ahora negros y bestiales caparon el movimiento de Hiei quien con cautela recogió su espada del pasto. Hiei estaba más que furioso y sólo deseaba descuartizar a ese no viviente. Pero no había forma de eliminarlo….

– Maldito seas…– susurro Velmort mirando fijamente a Hiei.

El pelinegro le devolvió la mirada estudiando con cautela la aterradora forma que el vampiro había tomado. Despertar la furia de un vampiro hasta ése punto se volvía algo muy peligroso, hasta para un youkai como él….

Kurama se mantenía cerca del demonio de fuego. Habían pasado la raya en jugar con la paciencia y sentimientos del Vampiro y ahora no podía negar sentir culpabilidad por lo que había provocado….Pero era un vampiro, un peligro para el mundo humano…

– ¡Kurama, Hiei! Retrocedan! – pronto el llamado de Yusuke captó la atención de los demonios quienes obedecieron al notar que el pelinegro de ojos cafés se preparaba para lanzar un Reigun directamente hacia el vampiro.

– De alguna forma hay que derrotarlo…– Yusuke susurro.

Velmort miró detenidamente al humano preguntándose cómo un mortal podría tener esa clase de poderes y pronto entró en la cuenta de que estaba en la mira de un ataque que podía debilitarlo.

Antes de que Yusuke pudiera disparar su Reigun, Velmort se había desplazado rápidamente esquivando el ataque. A él no lo vencerían, de eso estaba seguro….

**:-:-::-::-::-::-::-::-:**

Melina llevo una mano a su pecho inconcientemente.

Tenia un mal presentimiento que algo malo le sucedería a Velmort. Si eso sucedía de alguna manera ella seria libre…pero había algo muy fuerte que lo ataba al vampiro…Algo mucho más valioso que su misma libertad.

– Overlod…– exhaló el nombre de su amo cuando salio de la mansión del vampiro. Deseaba buscarlo para asegurarse de que se encontraría bien…

Sabia que su amo corría peligro, de alguna forma lo presentía, y tan confundida estaba que lo único que podía hacer era buscar al vampiro para tratar de verlo nuevamente…

Había pasado tantos años a su lado que no podría aceptar perderlo sin verlo por última vez…

**:-:-::-::-::-::-::-::-:**

– ¡Chicos no tenemos mas opción! – Yusuke indicó a sus compañeros que comenzaran a atacar al vampiro en un intento de lograr inmovilizarlo pero sin hacerle algún daño. De todas formas, muy adentro de ese cuerpo muerto aún existía el alma de un humano.

Velmort sonrió malvadamente. Se le hacia muy fácil esquivar ataques aunque parecieran sobrenaturales.

La espada espíritu de Kuwabara había logrado hacerle algunos cortes menores en el rostro pero no habían logrado hacerle nada grave. Aunque había un ataque que le preocupaba y ese era el de Hiei que había logrado atravesar su cuerpo con su espada y había logrado romper el campo de fuerza que había hecho. Tendría que ser más cuidadoso si quería consumir la sangre de su pelirrojo…

Eso saciaría su sed de sangre y de venganza…

– Maldito – Kuwabara exhaló con cansancio, no había logrado golpear como esperaba a ese vampiro. Parecía destructible. Recorrió con la mirada el campo para descubrir a Yusuke nuevamente tratando de atacar a Velmort con su Reigun y a Hiei y Kurama quienes parecían estar discutiendo y no estar interesados en el vampiro ¡¿Qué rayos hacían?!

– ¡¡Kuwabara!! – pronto se olvidó del asunto cuando oyó la voz de Yusuke llamar su nombre. Nuevamente no había podido acertar en dispararle al vampiro con su Reigun y ahora lo llamaba para que ambos contraatacaran. Debería haber una forma para derrotarlo…

**:-:-::-::-::-::-::-::-:**

– ¡Maldición Hiei! – Habían pocas veces en las cuales Kurama perdía la paciencia, y ahora era una de esas ocasiones.

– No – Hiei tomaba fuertemente su brazo impidiendo que fuera a ayudar a sus amigos a combatir al vampiro. ¿¡Pero por qué lo hacia!? Ambos deberían estar allí tratando de debilitar al vampiro y poder completar su plan pero Hiei no parecía estar interesado.

– ¿Por qué no? – Kurama pregunto mirando fijamente a los ojos inexpresivos de Hiei.

El pelinegro lo miro fijamente unos segundos antes de desviar la mirada – No quiero que ese tipo te haga daño – susurro.

Kurama exhaló un aire de sompesa. ¿Había oído lo que creyó escuchar? – ¿Q-que? –

Hiei volvió a mirarlo – Lo que oíste, ese vampiro tiene sed de _tu_ sangre y no será seguro que tu te acerques a intentar atacarlo como los demás…–

El pelirrojo pestañeo, dándose cuneta lo preocupado que estaba su amigo por él. Nuevamente trató de liberar su brazo de la mano de Hiei pero fue inútil – Yo puedo cuidarme sólo. –

El pelinegro atrajo a Kurama mas cerca para que pidiera mirar su rostro – No frente a un vampiro, Kurama. – Sentía la necesidad de hacerle saber a Kurama que él no deseaba perderlo por nada en el mundo porque él…

–¡Hiei! ¡Kurama! ¡Cuidado! – de pronto se vieron interrumpidos por un grito de Yusuke.

Velmort parecía haberse aburrido esquivando los ataques de Yusuke y Kuwabara y ahora iba dispuesto a atacar al par de demonios. Nadie podía derrotarlo, eso él lo sabía y ahora estaba seguro que podría apoderarse del pelirrojo…El era demasiado fuerte como para perder ante ellos.

Hiei rápidamente soltó el brazo de su amigo y desenvainó su espada. Ya no le interesaba cumplir una condena por haber atacado a un vampiro. No viviría tranquilo si Velmort tocaba un solo cabello de Kurama en su presencia.

– ¡¡Overlord!!!– Velmort estaba en pleno movimiento para abalanzarse sobre el par de demonios cuando su atención fue perturbada por un desgarrador grito que le hizo perder la concentración.

En una fracción de segundo giró su mirada para ver a Melina quien corría hacia el lugar donde se encontraban peleando. Se veía enormemente preocupada…

El vampiro en ese momento se había desconcentrado y Hiei aprovechó el instante para atravesar profundamente el cuerpo del vampiro. Debía haber una forma para debilitarlo…

Velmort cayó al piso sin saber bien qué había sucedido y pronto cayó en la cuenta de que Hiei lo había apuñalado una vez más….

Kurama junto a Hiei corrieron a reunirse con sus compañeros, estaban dispuestos a terminar con esto. Pero la mayoría de ellos no sabían quien era aquella joven…

– Melina…– Kurama susurro, reconociendo el rostro de la sirvienta del vampiro. ¿Qué hacia ella aquí?

Pronto su atención se fue hacia el vampiro que parecía tener dificultad para ponerse de pie… ¿Acaso el ataque de Hiei había logrado debilitarlo?

Velmort tosió sangre mientras se ponía de pie lentamente. Algo sucedía, la herida que le había hecho el demonio no curaba como debiera ser…Quizás era por la falta de sangre que comenzaba a debilitarse. Necesitaba drenar algún cuerpo para recuperar sus fuerzas y pronto su mirada encontró a Melina parada a unos metros de él. No tenia idea qué hacia ella en aquel lugar, pero si lograba consumir su sangre, seria de gran ayuda…No importa si la mataba, ya no la necesitaba más…

Melina miró nerviosamente a su amo quien aun se encontraba en el suelo. Se dividía en ayudarlo o ayudar a salvarse a ella misma…Velmort le había perdonado la vida una vez y la había dejado vivir a su lado, y durante esos años ella se volvió dependiente a la presencia del vampiro. Aunque la maltrata, con el tiempo ella comenzó a tenerle una especie de cariño… ¿Cómo seria su vida si él desaparecía?

– Melina…– Velmort susurró, captando la atención de la joven – Acércate. – ordenó.

Kurama de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que Velmort podría alimentarse de aquella joven y recuperar fuerzas. – ¡Melina, no te acerques a él! – grito logrando que la joven lo mirara.

– ¿Quien es ella? – Hiei, quien estaba de pie a un costado del pelirrojo pregunto.

– Melina es la sirvienta de Velmort en su mansión. – Kurama contesto la pregunta de su amigo y también aclaró a Yusuke y Kuwabara quienes comenzaba a comprender.

La joven miró al pelirrojo reconociéndolo como el pelirrojo que tanto deseaba su amo. Sabia que esos chicos trataban de capturar a Velmort y seguro el pelirrojo también quería capturarlo.

Volvió su mirada a su amo que se arrastraba hasta ella – Melina, necesito tu sangre…– Velmort comenzaba a enfurecerse al ver que su sirvienta no colaboraba con su plan. Necesitaba sangre y ella era la única fuente más cercana a él.

– Overlord, lo siento –

El labio de la joven tembló, y rápidamente decidió correr hacia el pelirrojo y sus demás compañeros. Se había decidido por hacer un bien y dejar que capturaran al vampiro y así se salvarían más vidas humanas….

La joven llego hasta los chicos quienes rápidamente volvieron su atención al vampiro.

Velmort estaba enojado ahora; No sólo Kurama lo había engañado, si no que también Melina lo había traicionado! Reunió todas sus fuerzas para ponerse de pie y llevó una mano a su vientre donde la herida provocada por Hiei aun sangraba, no podía curarla con lo débil que se encontraba…

Pero daría la pelea a como diera lugar, sus deseos eran muchos mas fuertes…y lo que el deseaba era a Kurama.

Tambaleó cuando ya estuvo erguido totalmente y elevó su mirada a quienes ahora eran sus enemigos, esperando que ellos hicieran el primer movimiento para atacar.

– Tenemos que inmovilizarlo – Yusuke comunicó a sus compañeros y pronto Kurama dio el primer paso hacia delante.

– Kurama…– Hiei gruño con advertencia.

El pelirrojo no le devolvió la mirada – Yo puedo inmovilizarlo – Diciendo esto el pelirrojo comenzó a correr hacia el vampiro, preparando su ataque.

– ¡Kurama! – Hiei se preparaba a seguirlo cuando fue inmovilizado por Yusuke y Kuwabara. Kurama sabía lo que hacia.

Velmort abrió sus ojos enormemente cuando vio al pelirrojo correr hacia él. ¿Lo atacaría él también? Entonces él tendrá que pelear con el ser que más amo…

– ¡Látigo de rosa! – De pronto Velmort no fue capaz de esquivar un látigo que venia hacia su dirección y pronto se vio enrollado por miles de espinas. Gruñó bruscamente sintiendo como las espinas se adherían a su cuerpo y elevó su mirada para ver a quien lo había atacado – P-por que, Shuichi…– susurro e un hilo de voz cuando vio las bellas esmeraldas frente a sus ojos.

Kurama hizo contacto visual con los ojos de la criatura que ahora estaba cautiva entre las espinas de su látigo de rosa. Velmort ya no parecía humano, pero dentro de esos ojos completamente negros había un ligero brillo de tristeza. – Ya no eres de ese mundo. Eres un peligro – susurro antes de que sus amigos se acercaran a ver al vampiro ahora cautivo.

Velmort lo miró, como queriendo memorizar cada milímetro de su rostro –Jamás pensé, que serias tan peligroso…– susurro tratando de hacer un último movimiento, sintiendo el deseo de tocar con sus manos el rostro de porcelana del pelirrojo, pero las espinas se clavaban con más profundidad. Ya no podía moverse.

– Bien hecho, Kurama…– Kuwabara fue el primero en acercarse al pelirrojo y posar su mano en su hombro.

Hiei se acercó unos pasos más únicamente para mirar sufrir al vampiro. Le había provocado más de un dolor de cabeza y ahora se contentaba de verlo en tal posición.

Yusuke también se acerco para mirar al vampiro – Acabamos. – suspiro mas tranquilo, por fin habían logrado tener al vampiro donde lo querían.

Melina se arrodilló frente al vampiro – Perdón – susurró entre un sollozo sin obtener una respuesta de Velmort. Ella sabía que lo quería, pero no podía dejar que siguiera haciendo tanto daño en este mundo, Velmort ya no pertenecía a la humanidad.

Elevo una mano para intentar acariciar el pálido rostro de su amo, pero la mano de Yusuke se lo impidió – Ni siquiera lo pienses. – Susurro el pelinegro, advirtiendo a la joven.

Melina sollozo frustrada y sólo atino a mirar por ultima vez la expresión de su amo.

Velmort lucia cansado, tanto por los años y por esta lucha. Lo único que quería era tener al pelirrojo en sus brazos y había terminado siendo su perdición. Ya no había vuelta atrás, seguro esos humanos harían lo que quisieran con él ahora…?

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_**Continuara.**_

Como pueden notar, Este fic esta comenzando a terminar jeje…estimo que me quedara como un capitulo para terminar el desenlace n-n…Aunque igual llevo del 2006 con este fic! o.o es uno de los mas antiguos jaja, como pasa el tiempo.

Se les agradece a todos y cada uno de los lectores que han pasado leyendo por aquí :).

Misao.


End file.
